A Zoroark's Toy
by UnHappyLandings
Summary: A young man strolled through the forest one night, only to be attacked by a vicious Pokemon, fortunately he is saved by a Zoroark, unfortunately, that Zoroark wants something in return. And she'll get what she wants from him. Whether he likes it or not. Rated M for, well I think you know...
1. One Hell of a Night

**A. N: Oh hello strange person who has come across my very, very strange story.** **Well maybe not strange, just EXTREMELY fucked up, like, sincerely. I'm not saying you're fucked up for reading it, but what I am saying is that I AM EXTREMELY FUCKED IN THE HEAD. (The fic's probably not as terrible as I say it is but eh...)**

 **First off, if this is your first M for mature fic PLEASE GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE WHILE YOU CAN! Seriously... you'll thank me later.**

 **Secondly before any of you ask yes I am very ashamed I have made this fic, and I'll probably end up regretting it later in life. But screw it, my balls and my curiosity got the best of me.**

 **But anyways... you're here to read a strange fic for some strange reason or another (most likely to get off to) but no this is not going to be like most lemons on this site, believe me, I searched for them.** **Just know that this fic will be very sadistic on the male... mentally and physically. This will also contain forced intimacy... upon the male... by a female... (nothing is going up the males ass)... and the female will become anthro... you have been warned.**

 **Also a quick apology to the Zoroark race for the shame on this... and many other works. I feel bad for you poor bastards...**

 **Last chance to leave...**

 **...**

 **No?**

 **Fine... but don't say I didn't warn you.**

 **Why the hell did I write this?**

A young man idly strolled through a small forested area, taking in the scenery of the plants and Pokemon around him. He had no goal nor any real reason to be out there, other than to spite a couple people he knew.

'Don't go into the woods Ethan...' The young man recalled his friend's words. 'It has dangerous Pokemon out there.' Ethan snorted. 'Dangerous Pokemon my ass...' He then kicked a small rock as he continued to stroll through the forest. 'I've been walking through these woods for weeks now and nothing too bad has happened.'

Ethan had enjoyed going into this forest from time to time, it allowed him to be alone and escape from all of the drama back at his home. Granted the drama wasn't anything too serious, but it just got very annoying to him at times.

Suddenly, a Pidgey flew into the air a couple feet away from Ethan, startling him a bit as it broke him out of his train of thought.

'Ah jeez.' Ethan thought. 'I hate it when they do that.' The young man then began to walk forward again. 'Why do I get so jumpy here?' He sighed. 'I guess I'm letting all of those "beware the forest" rumors get to my head.' Ethan then looked up and looked around the forest. 'But this place can be kind of creepy, specially when it starts to get dark.' He then realized something. 'Speaking of which...'

Ethan looked up and saw that the sun was getting low, giving him a small sense of urgency.

'Shit.' Ethan thought. 'I didn't realize I've been out here so long...' He then turned around. 'I should probably be heading back before it gets dark.'

Ethan began to walk back towards his village until he heard a faint noise in the distance. Ethan stopped, puzzled by what the noise was. He then began to look around for where the noise was coming from. As the noise got more and more audible, Ethan made it out to be the sound of wings flapping. Ethan then turned around and froze.

He spotted a large Fearow soaring in the air, and it was headed straight for him. Ethan quickly turned and sprinted in the other direction, away from the Fearow, but it was already too late. The Fearow pierced one of its talons into its shoulder as it tackled him to the ground, making him cry out in pain. Ethan then began to struggle underneath the Fearow's claws, desperate trying to escape. But it was no use, and the Fearow rose its beak up, preparing to strike down on its prey.

But it never got the chance.

A blur lept out from the trees and tackled the Fearow off Ethan, saving him from a gruesome death. The blur and the Fearow then skirmished on the ground, with the Fearow swiftly losing to its foe.

Confused, Ethan quickly stood up and looked back at the two, seeing that the blur happened to be a Zoroark. The Zoroark growled and quickly slashed the Fearow across its chest with its razor sharp claws. The Fearow screeched in pain and quickly kicked the Zoroark off, taking flight when it was freed.

The Zoroark then growled at the Fearow as it flew away, before it turned to face Ethan. Ethan stood there holding his wounded shoulder, dazed by the event that just occured.

"Um..." Ethan spoke. "Thanks.."

The Zoroark growled. "I don't need your thanks!" It snapped in a feminine tone as it took a step forward.

Ethan flinched and went wide eyed, not expecting the Zoroark to actually speak. Ethan had heard that some Pokemon had evolved to a point where they became intelligent enough to speak as well as develop their own forms of civilization. But Ethan had thought these Pokemon were a mere wise tale and was completely dumbfounded to find one able to communicate with him.

"O-oh..." Ethan stuttered still shocked by the situation.

The Zoroark began to slowly walk forward, a vicious look still on her face. Ethan became anxious due to this behavior and took a step back.

"W-well um... I'll just be on my way." He stated as he began to turn around.

"Hold there human!" The Zoroark shouted, making Ethan freeze. "You shall follow me!"

Ethan took a couple more steps back, frightened by the vicious Pokemon. "U-um... why?" He asked.

The Zoroark continued to advance forward. "I have saved your miserable life." She stated. "So now your life belongs to me!"

Ethan continued to back away. "Th-that's not how i-it works!" He replied, becoming more and more fearful of the dark type.

"It is a custom in my culture!" The Zoroark exclaimed. "And you must follow it!"

Ethan's eyes widened as he began to tremble in fear. He only had two options at that moment, run and attempt to escape the Zoroark, or stay there cowering in fear and let her claim his life, most likely ending it.

He took the first option.

Ethan quickly bolted away from the Zoroark, praying that it wouldn't give chase.

"Don't you run from me pup!" The Zoroark roared as it charged after him, quickly closing a large amount of distance between them.

Terrified, Ethan began to run faster, his heart beating faster than it ever had. But it was to no avail as the Zoroark quickly caught up and tackled him, pinning him face first into the ground.

"I said DO NOT RUN FROM ME!" The Zoroark bellowed as she pressed him down against the ground, making Ethan yelp in fear.

Ethan layed pinned to the ground, trembling in fear as the Zoroark continued to push him against the dirt.

The Zoroark then pressed on of her claws up against the wound on his shoulder. "You shall not run from me again! Understand!?"

Ethan cried out in pain as he struggled beneath the Zoroark. "Stop it!" He pleaed. "Please stop it! I understand I understand!"

The Zoroark releaed Ethan and stood up. "Good..." She then grabbed his leg. "Now... you shall come with me."

The dark type then began to drag Ethan across the dirt by his foot, making Ethan struggle as he clawed the ground, trying to get out of her grip.

"No! Please!" He shouted. "Let me go!"

"Shut up!" The Zoroark bellowed as she stomped her foot down on his spine, making Ethan scream yet again. "You'll attract all the other Pokemon with the noise your making!" She then glared down at him. "And I'm sure they'd love to tear you to pieces if they found us..."

Ethan's screams died down as fresh tears welled up in his eyes. He feared that the Zoroark may be right and decide to remain silent as she continued to drag him to god knows where.

It didn't take too long for the Zoroark to drag the poor boy to her destination, night fell as the Zoroark dragged Ethan into the dark ominous cave and tossed him up against a wall. Ethan quickly huddled up against the cold wall, terrified of the large beast in front of him.

The Zoroark on the other hand, was feeling sweet dominance as she stared down at the cowering human. She enjoyed when other beings were terrified of her, especially males, it gave her a feeling of power and pride. And she wanted more...

The Zoroark then kneeled down and extended her paw forward. Ethan shied away from the paw and shut his eyes, fearing that she was about to tear him open. But, the terrified human felt the paw on his chest instead. Ethan opened his eyes to see the Zoroark begin to climb on top of him, giving him a sense of fear and confusion. Ethan then began to struggle beneath the Zoroark but she quickly pinned his chest down with her paw and stared down at him with a blank expression.

The Zoroark then sat on his waist, now stradling him, as she gained an odd smile on her face, which gave Ethan a sense of uneasiness. She then moved her paws to his arms and pinned them to the ground, lowering her head to his neck, the same odd smile on her face.

Ethan trembled as she did so, feeling oddly warm as he felt her hot breath against his neck. Ethan then shut his eyes, preparing for her to clamp her jaws down on his neck and end his life.

But instead, he felt warm lips press up against the side of his neck. Ethan opened his eyes in surprise as he felt the Zoroark continue to softly kiss him, her lips traveling more and more upwards each time they made contact.

Ethan then began to tremble uncontrollably as he blushed, getting an odd sensation in his stomach. The Zoroark's eyes then filled his vision as her lips brushed up against his, making him blush a bit more. The dark type then gained a devious smile and pressed her lips up against his passionately.

The Zoroark closed her eyes and Ethan's eyes widened with shock as his mouth fell slightly agape. He had never been kissed before, much less by a Pokemon, and the thought that he was now being kissed by one completely dumbfounded him.

But, his now open mouth was invaded by the Zoroark's tongue as she slipped it in, exploring it with gusto. Ethan just laid there as her tongue continued to invade his mouth, his mind unable to process what was occuring. The dark type then licked his tongue with her own, before sliding it down his throat. Ethan gagged on her tounge and it brought him back to his senses. The boy quickly shoved the Zoroark back, breaking the kiss.

The Zoroark flinched backwards, showing signs of surprise and displeasure, before she glared down at Ethan. She then grabbed his throat, making the boy yelp and grab her arm in an attempt to get her hand off his throat.

"You're life belongs to me!" The Zoroark exclaimed. "Perhaps you need to learn what that means..." The Zoroark then squeezed his throat, cutting off air to his lungs. "You must do everything I say when I say it." She then lowered her head down. "You must never disobey me..." Ethan began to struggle in a desperate attempt for air. "And you belong to me..." She narrowed her eyes. "Is that clear?"

Ethan quickly nodded, not wanting to provoke the Zoroark further.

The Zoroark released his throat. "Good..." She then gained a smirk on her face. "Now..." She lowered her head until her nose touched his. "Where were we..."

Ethan began to tremble yet again as he stared into her predatory eyes, he was about to turn away, but the Zoroark crammed her lips against his and shoved her tongue down his throat yet again, making him gag in response. Ethan tried to turn his head away and break the kiss but the Zoroark brought a paw up to it and held him in place, forcing him to keep the kiss.

The Zoroark then moaned into his mouth and began to buck her hips against him a bit, getting far more excited than Ethan would have liked. Ethan was begining to feel a small sense of arousal but it was quickly satiated by the fact he knew she was a Pokemon. He was in no way attracted to any type of Pokemon and he sure as hell didn't want to do anything intimate with a Zoroark. He then grabbed her sides and began to push her back, trying to get the Zoroark off of him. But she was too strong, she quickly grabbed one of his arms with her free paw and pinned it to the ground. Ethan began to struggle beneath her yet again and tried to push her off with his free hand, but it was no use.

The Zoroark suddenly broke the kiss and gasped a bit, lifting her head into the air. She then exhaled and looked down at him with a sly grin. The look made Ethan shrunk down with fear as he continued to tremble, not liking the lust her eyes showed.

"Oh I haven't been with a male in a while..." The Zoroark stated as she continued to grin at him. "And most Zoroark males want to be the dominant one..." Her grin then grew. "But now I have found a poor little human... who I can use at my disposal..."

Ethan shrunk down as much as he could, not at all wanting to do anything intimate with the dark type.

But unfortunately he had very little choice in the matter.

"Now... it appears you are not attracted to this body." The Zoroark said as she looked down at her figure. "I think I can remedy that..." She then grabbed Ethan's head and forced him to look her in the eyes. "You see, we Zoroarks have greatly improved our illusion abilities over time..." She then grinned. "To the point where I can morph my body into one you desire the most..." She then lowered her head to his, keeping her dominant smile. "Now let us see what you most desire..."

The Zoroarks eyes then began to glow a dark pink as an aura of the same color spread across her entire body. Her body then began to change, her chest began to grow larger as her claws began to morph into five slender fingers and her legs contorted from canine ones, to humanoid. Her rump began to grow a bit larger and she gained some plump and firm thighs. Ethan's eyes bulged as he realized that she was also forming two large breasts on her chest and his face went bright red as he shut his eyes, not wanting to see the new body she was gaining.

The Zoroarks body completed its transformation as Ethan's eyes were closed. She now had a very humanoid body, complete with a large rump, an hourglass figure, somewhat thick thighs, and two large firm breasts.

The Zoroark grinned as she began to feel her new body, exploring every inch of it with her new formed hands. She then looked down at Ethan and was disappointed to see that he was merely laying there with his eyes closed.

She sighed and wrapped her fingers around his throat. "Now now little pup..." She spoke. "Do not be shy... gaze upon the body that your mind desires."

Ethan continued to keep his eyes shut, not wanting any part in all of this. He didn't want to look at her body or even touch it for that matter, all that he wanted in that moment was to be home.

The Zoroark growled and squeezed his throat. "Open. Your. Eyes." She demanded.

Ethan struggled under the Zoroark, desperately trying to break her grip on his throat and regain air in his lungs. But it was to no avial and the boy had no choice but to obey the Zoroark. He slowly opened his eyes, and when her new body came into focus, his mouth fell agape. The sight of her new voluptuous body shocked him, as well as began to arouse him. Ethan then blushed bright red as he felt warmth in his nether regions, ashamed that his body was betraying him in that moment.

The Zoroark grinned at the sight of the boy's reddened face. "Do you enjoy what you see pup?" She said as she lifted up her breasts with her free hand.

Ethan couldn't help but stare at her prominent breasts as she presented them to him, hypnotized by them as the warmth in his pants begin to grow.

The Zoroark chuckled at his reaction. "Hm... Perhaps if you are so intrigued by them..." She then positioned herself so that her breasts were right above his face. "You should feel them..."

Ethan's face grew even more red and he shut his eyes, shaking his head in response. This irritated the Zoroark and she growled once again, squeezing his neck.

"I said... feel them." She ordered.

Beginning to lose air in his lungs once again Ethan's hands shot up and grabbed her breasts, not wanting to be strangled again. The Zoroark gasped at the sudden contact and swung her head up in the air, arching her back so that her breasts were pressed further up against his hands. She then grinned and looked down at the trembling human below her. "I now understand why you enjoy these so much..." She then gained a very dominant look. "Now squeeze them..." She demanded, keeping her hand firmly gripped around his neck.

Ethan cringed and shut his eyes tighter as he obeyed, squeezing her large breasts gently while becoming even more red with embarrassment and shame. The Zoroark moaned as he did so and Ethan felt her nipples begin to perk up out of arousal.

The Zoroark then squeezed his neck a bit. "Again..." She commanded. "But harder this time."

Ethan obeyed once again and squeezed her firm breasts tightly, making the Zoroark moan loudly. Suddenly, the Zoroark's free hand shot down and roughly grabbed Ethan's semi aroused rod. Ethan eyes flew open as he flinched and gasped loudly out of surprise, his entire body shaking wildly.

The Zoroark gained a dominant smile and began to stimulate his rod through his pants while beginning to lower her body closer to his. Ethan cringed as his face grew bright red, his hands shot down to hers, trying to cease her actions.

"Ah ah ah there little pup..." The Zoroark said as she squeezed his neck, making Ethan release her hand. "I did not tell you to stop..."

Ethan began to choke due to the lack of air and quickly grasped the Zoroark's breasts once again, hoping this would stop her from harming him.

The Zoroark grinned once again as she loosened her grip on his neck. "Don't be so ungrateful little pup..." She stated. "You are pleasuring me, I am merely returning the favor."

Ethan remained silent and began to squirm under her a bit, his rod reaching full arousal as the Zoroark's crafty hand continued to stimulate it. Ethan didn't want this, not at all, and the fact that his body was betraying him brought him full humiliation and shame.

"Now..." The Zoroark said as the hand she had placed around Ethan's neck grew a claw in place of her finger. "I don't think you'll be needing this..."

In one quick motion she expertly sliced Ethan's shirt down the middle, tearing it into two pieces. This made Ethan yelp as he brought his hands up to his face defensively, not wanting to be torn open by the beast. The Zoroark then reformed its hand and she used it to remove the rest of the tattered shirt, now exposing Ethan's torso.

"Hm... you aren't a very athletic one are you?" The dark type said softly as she ran her fingers up Ethan's stomach, making the boy shiver. "No matter, just makes you easier to control." She then grinned. "Let us continue..." The Zoroark then positioned herself so that her breasts were directly above Ethan's face. "You shall suck on one of these..."

Ethan's face reddened yet again and he shut his eyes and shook his head furiously, not wanting to continue this any further.

The Zoroark sighed at his display. "Well have it your way..." She stated.

The dark type then grabbed the boy's head and shoved his face between her breasts. The boy gave out a muffled yelp as he began to struggle against her grip, shaking his head between her breasts as he did so. His feeble attempts to escape only aroused the Zoroark further as she moaned while he squirmed against her breasts. Ethan then grabbed her sides once again and tried to push her off, but this only prompted the Zoroark to wrap her free arm around him, keeping him pinned against her body.

Ethan began to panic, unable to breath between the Zoroarks breasts, furiously struggling in an attempt to break free.

The Zoroark noticed this. "Listen well little pup..." She growled. "I will release you from my grasp, but you shall suck on my tits after you do so, otherwise you'll go right back between them." She then held him tighter. "Is that clear?"

Ethan shook his head up and down vigorously, desperately wanting to breathe again. The Zoroark grinned and let the boy go, lifting her body off of him a bit and allowing him to breathe once again. Ethan gasped for air as he was released, breathing heavily as his face remained bright red with embarrassment.

"Now..." The Zoroark spoke up as she shook her chest a bit, making her breasts jiggle in front of Ethan's face. "Do as you are instructed little pup..."

Ethan grimaced as he stared at her black furred breasts, his face becoming as red as could be when he spotted her aroused nipples. He then reluctantly raised his head up and pressed his lips around her right nipple, making the Zoroark gasp a bit.

The dark type gently cradled Ethan's head with her hands. "Good little pup..." She cooed. "Now suck like the hungry infant you are..."

Ethan blushed once again and began to suck on her breast, cringing a bit as some fur got into his mouth.

The Zoroark moaned loudly as she arched her back. "Good little pup..." She whispered as she began to grind her hips up against him a bit. "Now use your tongue..."

Ethan trembled a bit and obeyed, not wanting to anger his captor he slowly licked her nipple as he continued to suck on her breast.

The Zoroark shivered slightly as her grinding became faster. "Grab the other one now pup!" She exclaimed, getting very aroused.

Somewhat frightened by her sudden raise in voice Ethan quickly grabbed her left breast roughly. The Zoroark gasped out of surprise and her entire boy began to shake, Ethan sucking on one of her breasts and roughly groping the other one putting her on edge. The dark type allowed him to do this a little while longer before she couldn't hold herself back any longer.

She quickly grabbed his pants as she regrew her claws and tore them apart, thankfully not harming any part of Ethan in the process. Ethan pulled his head back and yelped as she did this, quickly putting one leg over his now exposed fully erect rod in an attempt to hide and protect it.

"Oh no you don't pup!" The Zoroark growled as she pulled his legs apart with her reformed hands in order to get a good view of his privates.

Ethan became bright red with embarrassment and shame as the Zoroark held his legs apart, giving her the full view of his goods.

"Hm..." The Zoroark said softly as she grabbed his member, making Ethan gasp loudly. "Its not as large as a Zoroark male's... but it'll do."

Fresh tears started to from in Ethan's eyes as she violated his privates, his pride and self esteem almost obliterated at this point.

The Zoroark then climbed on top of him once again, pinning his hands to his sides and using her legs to pin his legs down as well. She then positioned her lower lips above his member, a look of hunger and lust upon her face as she stared down at him with a dominant smile.

Ethan trembled beneath her and his eyes widened with fear as he realized what she was about to do.

"Wait no! Please don't do this!" He shouted as he began to struggle against her grip.

The Zoroark raised an eyebrow, the same smile still plastered on her face. "Oh? Why shouldn't I?" She asked.

Ethan's face went bright red. "I-I don't w-want to do this... I-I'm a-a... a-a..." Ethan trailed off as he looked away.

The Zoroark merely rolled her eyes. "Oh little pup it is so easy to figure out you're a virgin..." She then grinned once again. "But I'd be happy to take that title away from you..."

Ethan's eyes widened with horror. "No! Please-"

Ethan was cut off as the Zoroark plummet down onto him, making his rod plunge deep into her. Ethan moaned involuntarily as she did so, his face becoming bright red yet again. The Zoroark then pulled back and thrust into him once again, moaning loudly as his member was slammed deep into her.

Ethan struggled beneath her. "N-no!" He shouted as she thrusted into him once again. "S-stop!"

The Zoroark moaned a bit. "Oh shut it pup!" She growled as she shoved his head between her breasts once again.

Ethan's cries become muffled the dark type's breasts and he tried to push her off of him again. The lust filled Zoroark was too strong as she once again plowed into him, forcing him to penetrate deeper inside of her. Fresh tears began to leek from Ethan's eyes as he continued to struggle against the Zoroark's body, unable to breathe between her furry breasts. Being a virgin, he was quickly beginning to reach his limit, his entire body shaking as the Zoroark continued thrusting into him, his rod sliding in and out of her walls each time she did so.

He began to beat his fists against the Zoroark in a desecrate attempt to get out of her grasp and stop himself from being driven over the edge. The Zoroark lifted her breasts off of his head in response allowing him to breath for a moment, before she crammed her lips against his and slid her tongue down his throat, pinning his arms to the ground as she did so.

Tears of shame ran down Ethan's face as he grew closer and closer to reaching his climax. He never wanted this, he wanted his first time to be with someone he had feelings for, not to have his virginity forcefully taken by a lust fueled beast. There was love or passion in this act, he was merely being used as a toy for the Zoroarks pleasure and given no choice in the matter.

The Zoroark moaned into Ethan's mouth as she started to thrust more roughly and at a faster pace, her tongue swirling around his mouth and throat. Ethan instinctively moaned as his hips bucked uncontrollably, almost about to reach his limit. He realized what was about to happen and began to struggle furiously, not wanting to lose this battle and hold onto the little bit of pride the Zoroark hadn't already taken from him.

But once again the Zoroark was far to strong and just gripped the boy tighter as she continued to increase the speed of her thrusting. Ethan gave one last attempt to push the Zoroark off, before he couldn't hold it in any longer. Ethan moaned loudly inside the Zoroarks mouth as he involuntarily thrust into her, his load bursting deep inside of her as his back arched up, pushing his chest up against her breasts.

The Zoroark smiled into the kiss as she felt the boy cum inside of her, knowing that she had achieved victory and stripped the boy of his pride.

And yet, she still wanted more.

The dark type continued to keep Ethan pinned to the ground as she began to plow into him with as much force as she could muster, craving for an orgasm of her own. Ethan's yelp was muffled by the Zoroark's lips, feeling the pain of his midsection being crushed between the Zoroark's powerful hips and the hard ground beneath him. His member was already sore from his climax, and now the pain was only getting worse from her rough thrusting.

The Zoroark continued to fuck him as hard as she could before she suddenly pulled her head back, breaking the kiss as she flung her head high in the air, moaning loudly. She was getting close to her climax, and she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

Ethan's cries were now audible since his mouth was freed from hers, more tears streaming down his face.

"P-please s-stop! It h-hurts!" He bawled as his hips continued to get smashed against the ground.

"I said shut it pup!" The Zoroark bellowed as she slapped him across the face, making the boy yelp.

She then pinned his arms down once again and continued to ride him, almost to her breaking point.

Ethan merely trembled beneath her and continued to cry, his face stung where she had slapped him and it began to turn red. He felt even worse as he realized that another orgasm was rising within him as well.

The Zoroark was very close to her climax as she plowed into him over and over, making grunting noises with each thrust. Her eyes then rolled into the back of her head as she practically howled with pleasure, cumming all over his rod and waist. Ethan gave out one final weep as he too reached his climax yet again, his member bursting deep inside of her.

The Zoroark collapsed atop Ethan after her orgasm, her breasts once again pressed up against his face as she panted heavily. Ethan's strength was drained as he tried to lift her off of him once again, but she was too heavy for him to lift with the small amount of energy he had left.

The Zoroark smiled as she felt Ethan struggle beneath her once again. "Having trouble pup?" She mocked.

Ethan was unable to respond due to her breasts muffling his voice, and merely let out a few grunts.

The Zoroark smiled and lifted herself off of him, allowing his sore and limp member to slide out of her. Ethan's cries then filled the cave as he sobbed out of humiliation and shame, his dignity and will stripped away from him within one night.

The Zoroark caressed Ethan's cheek with her hand. "There there pup... do not worry... it is over now..." She said soothingly as she wiped a tear from his face.

Ethan shut his eyes and turned his head away from the Zoroark, not wanting to stare into the eyes of the one who defiled him. Ethan had never felt so violated or demoralized in his entire life, he had just been used as a sex toy by a Pokemon for his first ever experience in intimacy. And that thought alone was soul crushing to him.

The Zoroark then positioned the boy on his side and laid behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist as she pulled his backside close to her. Ethan had no fight left in him and just allowed the Zoroark do as she pleased as he wept, his entire body aching from the previous act.

"Shh little pup... be silent now..." The Zoroark whispered into Ethan's ear, feeling a bit worn yet relaxed from her excellent orgasm. "It is time for us to sleep..."

Ethan simply continued to bawl his eyes out, both traumatized and grief stricken by the intercourse he was forced to endure.

The Zoroark sighed. "If you wish for us to stay up longer..." The Zoroark trailed off as she lowered her hand to his privates once again. "I will simply pleasure myself with you until you pass out..."

Ethan quickly bit his tongue, trying to stop himself from weeping any longer, not wanting the Zoroark to forcefully ride him once again. He managed to lower his weeping to a few sniffles until he became completely silent.

"The Zoroark closed her eyes as she smiled. "Good little pup..." She said softly as she cuddled up against his back, wrapping a leg around his own legs to keep him closer.

The Zoroark then fell into a deep and peaceful sleep as Ethan silently sobbed to himself.

Ethan was now hers, and she wasn't going to let him go...

Not for a long time...

 **A. N: There we are people! My sick and twisted fantasy has now been put down on paper! (So to speak.) But now... will I publish it?**

 **Obviously yes... and I immediately regret this decision!**

 **But now I leave something up to the poor bastards who managed to read this fic all the way through...**

 **I shall continue this if and only if you people really want more... if you don't, then that is the world telling me I shouldn't be writing this crap...**

 **But if you people want more, I will give you more, and if you people want more stories like this, then I can do that as well!**

 **But if this story is taken down... then it'll stay down, because that is also a sign that I shouldn't be writing this stuff...**

 **Anyways... I now leave it up to you, poor bastard who endured reading this fic somehow!**

 **If you want more, show it! If you don't want more you don't have to do anything! And if you hated it, fell free to yell at me!**

 **Have a wonderful night!**


	2. One Hell of a Morning

**And here we go again boys and girls! (If there are any girls reading this that is...) We are back with the horrifying and terrible fic that some people wanted to be continued for some reason!**

 **I managed to get seven people interested in this, and that was good enough for my horny mind to start this up again! (Granted it usually doesn't take much for my horny mind to do stupid things in the first place.)**

 **But anyways, here we are! Hope you seven people are happy! Because the fic is continuing!**

 **For better or for worse...**

 **Why am I doing this again?**

Ethan slowly stirred from his slumber, his eyes heavy with exhaustion and his body aching from the night before. He slowly rose his head up from the hard ground and shook it a bit, trying to get his bearings. Ethan was somewhat sleep depraved since he hardly got any sleep the night before, his mind too traumatized to rest and the fact that he was laid out on a cold, hard surface didn't help.

Ethan's mind was trying to process all that had happened the night before as the boy put a hand up to his head, rubbing his temple a bit to soothe the slight headache he had. He then slowly began to recall what had happened.

Ethan shuddered and let out a small whimper as he remembered what he was forced to go through the night before. All of the pain, the trauma, and the humiliation reentered his mind all at once, hitting him hard. The boy then slowly huddled up on the floor, silently weeping to himself once again as images of horror twisted with pleasure flashed in his mind. He blushed at the thoughts and felt even more humiliated as he became slightly aroused. Sure Ethan didn't want to do those acts ever again, but his body didn't care, all it wanted was to be pleasured once again.

Ethan continued to sob in shame for a little while, until he realized something. He felt an odd itch on his shoulder and reached over to it, he then felt a couple leaves pressed up against his wound, along with a strange sticky substance. Ethan felt this for a bit, and realized that the Zoroark had done this, she had patched up his wound.

Ethan sat up a bit, somewhat surprised that the Zoroak had done this. He then gained a melancholy expression and looked down.

'Probably didn't want her "toy" to bleed out...' Ethan thought as his shoulders sagged.

A thought then popped into Ethan's head. He had noticed that the Zoroak was not holding him and looked around the cave in search for the dark type. His heart skipped a beat as he saw that the Zoroark was no where to be seen within the cave.

Ethan quickly stood up, holding his shoulder since it was slightly numb. He shivered slightly as a small breeze blew into the cave, the wind hitting his bare skin since all of his clothing had been torn off. Ethan looked to see that there was a bright light emanating in the cave a little ways away from him.

Hoping that it was sunlight, Ethan quickly limped over to it. He then looked to his left and saw that it was in fact sunlight and the exit of the cave was a few meters away from him. Ethan quickly hobbled over to it, a grin stretching across his face, knowing that this was his chance to escape.

But that grin quickly faded as a dark figure stepped in front of the exit to the cave, blocking his escape. Ethan's eyes widened as he skidded to a halt, knowing what that figure was.

The figure giggled as it began to walk forward. "Oh it is so enjoyable to toy with you pup..." It stated as it got closer.

Ethan fell backwards and landed hard on his back, his eyes glued to the figure as it continued to walk forward.

The Zoroark then stepped into full view, giving Ethan a display of her morphed body in all of its glory.

Ethan trembled furiously as his face went bright red, once again becoming both aroused and horrified with memories of the night before while staring at her voluptuous body.

The dark type grinned as she stared down at the boy. "Did you think it would be that easy to escape me?" She asked as she placed a hand on her hip.

Ethan said nothing in response as he simply crawled backwards, away from the Zoroark, while trying to cover his member as it began to rise slightly.

Unfortunately for him, the Zoroark noticed this.

Her grin grew as she eyed his semi aroused rod. "I see you're getting excited." She commented as she continued to walk towards him. "Are you prepared for another go?"

Ethan's eyes widened as he shook his head, not wanting to go through another torturous round of intimacy with the Zoroark. He then quickly stood up and placed his back against the wall, the Zoroark proceeding to get closer, her hips swaying from side to side as she did so. The Zoroark then stood in front of the boy, her large breasts mere inches away from his face as he began to shrink down in fear. Ethan couldn't help but stare at her round breasts for a moment, before he put his head down in shame, cringing as he realized he was getting even more aroused.

The Zoroark then roughly gripped the boys chin and forced him to look up at her, a lustful grin on her face.

She then licked her lips. "Are you ready pup?" She asked.

Ethan's blood went ice cold and he snapped slightly. He quickly shoved the Zoroarks hand away and tried to run past her. But the Zoroark quickly caught the boy and slammed him back up against the wall, making him yelp slightly. Ethan struggled in her grip and flailed his arms wildly, desperately trying to get away.

"Help me! Somebody please help me!" He cried out, tears beginning to stream down his face.

The Zoroak growled and slammed the boy up against the wall once again. "Shut it pup! You'll wake the whole forest with your blubbering!" She shouted, annoyed with his little outburst.

But this only frightened Ethan more as he continued to flail about. Ethan's primal "flight" instinct had kicked in at that point, even though he knew that it would only make it worse for him, he desperately wanted to get away, get home, and be safe from this beast.

"Please! Somebody help- oof!" Ethan shouted before the Zoroark slammed her fist into the boys chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"I said SHUT IT!" The Zoroark bellowed.

Ethan held his chest in pained before the Zoroark held his head up against the wall and reformed a claw on her left hand, holding it up to the boy's neck threateningly.

"If you speak again I will gut you like a Magikarp!" She growled as she glared at the boy. "Understand!?"

Ethan nodded his head vigorously, terrified of the large claw pressed up against his neck.

The Zoroark snorted as she morphed her claw back into a finger. "Good..." She then gained a small grin. "Now... since you managed to have two orgasms last night..." The Zoroark shoved Ethan into a sitting position, making him yelp yet again. "I think its only fair you repay me for that..."

The Zoroark then crammed her goods right up against Ethans face and held his head in a tight grip with her firm thighs.

"Now... lick." She commanded, grinding her slit up against his face.

Ethan struggled a bit and grabbed her thighs, trying to pry her goods off of his face so that he could breathe, but of course it was to no avail.

The Zoroark growled as she placed both of her hands on the cave wall. "Ah ah little pup..." She then squeezed his head tightly with her thighs. "Lick..."

Knowing that he had no other choice the boy reluctantly stuck his tongue out and licked her lower lips, making the Zoroark gasp lightly.

"Good... now continue..." She commanded as she grinded her hips up against his face a bit. "And grab my rump while you are at it."

Ethan cringed and started to lick her slit continuously, slowly reaching up and grabbing her ass as he did so. The Zoroark moaned and humped his face a bit, grasping one of her breasts with her hand and groping it.

She allowed him to continue his licking for a minute, before she squeezed his head slightly with her thighs.

"Now stick your tongue in there..." She growled as she continued to grope her breast.

Ethan blushed madly and paused, not wanting to do as she instructed. When he did nothing for a bit, the Zoroark became irritated and squeezed his head even tighter.

"Stick. It. In. There." She demanded, becoming frustrated with the boy once again.

Feeling the pressure around his head Ethan cringed and slowly stuck his tongue inside of the Zoroark's slit, sliding it further into her at a steady pace.

The Zoroark moaned loudly and bucked her hips as she roughly squeezed her breast.

"That's it pup!" She exclaimed as she humped his face. "Get it in there!"

Ethan's tongue slipped into her fully as her hips bucked forward, giving him a good taste of her juices.

The Zoroark bucked her hips wildly as her thigh's squeezed around his head tighter.

"Move your tongue within me pup! Pleasure me and I shall reward you!" She shouted, starting to get on edge.

Once again feeling the pressure around his head build Ethan obeyed and began to swirl his tongue around within her, accidentally lapping up a bit of her juices as he did so. As much as this act displeased him, his primal urges began to kick in, which led to his rod reaching full arousal.

The Zoroark moaned loudly and pushed his head up against her goods with both her hands. "That's it pup!" She exclaimed as she continued to hump his face. "Eat me out like the hungry pup you are! Make me cum all over your face!"

Ethan continued to swish and swirl is tongue within the Zoroark as he lightly squeezed her ass, wanting to end this hell as quickly as he could so he could breathe properly once again.

The Zoroark began to hump his face like crazy as a bit of drool formed in her mouth, just about to reach her limit. She then tensed up and arched her back as she reached her orgasm, moaning loudly as her juices splattered onto Ethan's face and flowed into his mouth. Ethan coughed slightly as he accidentally swallowed some of her cum, not expecting her to reach her limit at that time. He tried to pull his head back in an attempt to avoid some of the Zoroark's fluids, but she held his head tightly between her thighs as she continued to cum all over his face, drenching his mouth as some of her fluids dripped down his face.

The Zoroark then sighed and released his face, allowing the boy to pull back and breathe properly once again. She then dropped down on top of the boy and panted heavily, making him gasp as her ass pressed up against his fully aroused member.

Ethan trembled as his face grew bright red from humiliation. His rod twitching with anticipation as her breasts were placed firmly against his chest and her rump squished up against his member.

The Zoroark grinned as she felt his rod twitch against her ass. She then lifted her self up slightly and looked down at the boy, pressing her rump up against his rod harder.

"Getting excited are we pup?" She asked as her grin grew.

Ethan shook his head as he clenched his fists, the dark types firm ass grinding against his member starting to put him on edge, though he didn't want to admit it.

The Zoroark kept her grin. "You say no..." She trailed off as she wiggled her ass on his member, making Ethan gasp a bit. "But he says otherwise."

Ethan shut his eyes as he cringed, his body starting to go bonkers as the Zoroark continued to toy with his rod. His hips then instinctively bucked forwards a bit and Ethan blushed like mad, ashamed that his body was once again betraying him.

The Zoroak suddenly stood up, giving Ethan a bit of relief, before she grabbed his ankles and pulled him away from the wall, Ethan's head bumping on the ground as she did so. Ethan yelped slightly and held the back of his head in pain, surprised by her sudden action. The Zoroark then turned around and laid down on top of him so that her face was right above his member and his face was right between her thighs, giving him a good view of her ass.

Ethan tried to lift the Zoroark off of him, afraid of what she may do to his goods. This only managed to annoy the Zoroark as she growled and gripped his member tightly. Ethan cried out in pain as he tried harder to lift her off of him so that his member could be freed, but it was to no avail.

"Listen pup!" The Zoroark growled. "You must stop your petty attempts to get free! They are getting very annoying!" She then squeezed his member harder, making Ethan wail. "Stop this at once!"

Tears welled up in Ethan's eyes as he let go of the Zoroark and placed his hands on the ground, desperately wanting to be free of her grip.

The Zoroark grinned and let go of his member. "Good..." She then looked down at his fully aroused rod. "Now... I suppose I will reward you for the wonderful job you did earlier..."

She then arched her back and pressed her large breasts around Ethan's member. Ethan gasped loudly as his member was practically swallowed by her huge mounds, his hips bucking forward involuntarily. Ethan's tip just barely poked out at the top of her breasts and the Zoroark eyed it, a devious grin stretching across her face as she got an idea. A moan escaped Ethan's lips as the Zoroark lightly licked his tip, his body going into ecstasy as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

He had never experienced pleasure like this before, and as much as he hated that it was being forced upon him, he couldn't help but moan. His body craved more as his hips buck wildly, Ethan's mind beginning to become overwhelmed with lust and pleasure.

The Zoroark purred as she continued to massage his member with her breasts, licking his tip once again and getting a taste of precum as it oozed from his urethra.

Ethan shook his head as he gripped the cold ground tightly, the Zoroarks firm breasts engulfing his member was quickly throwing him over the edge.

The Zoroak then placed her lips around his tip and she began to suck on it hard, her tongue dancing around his urethra.

A few mere seconds of this heavenly act brought Ethan to his orgasm. Ethan's hips thrust forward into her breasts as he screamed with pleasure, his member bursting, sending a large load of cum into the Zoroarks awaiting mouth.

The Zoroark hungrily slurped up all of his load, as she continued to stimulate his rod with her breasts to get the full amount. Ethan's eyes rolled into the back of his head as his orgasm continued, ropes of his load flowing into the Zoroark's mouth as she began to suck him dry.

Ethan then exhaled as the last bit of his load flowed out of him, his hips falling to the ground. The Zoroark slurped up all that she could and licked her lips. She then used her tongue to slowly lick his member clean of any remaining cum.

Ethan panted on the ground, his body drained from his massive orgasm. Tears once again welled up in his eyes as he sniffled a bit, realizing that he had just been used once again by the Zoroark. He then began to sob slightly as reality set in.

This wasn't going to stop, not for a while. He was at the Zoroark's mercy, and she was only using him as a mere toy as she held him captive in this cave with no plans of letting him leave. He wanted to go home, but he knew that it was practically impossible for him to do so. He has tried to escape the night before while the Zoroark was in her slumber, but she kept a firm grip on him throughout the night, making his chances of escape slim to none.

He was going to be here for a long time... cold, hungry, isolated from his home, and he'd be violated daily by the beast that lay atop of him.

Ethan's sobbing grew louder as he realized all of this, and he placed his hands on his face, weeping into them.

The Zoroark growled a bit as she heard the boy weep. "You had better not sob each time we do this pup..." She said as she turned herself around and sat on his waist. "Otherwise you'll be waterlogged by the end of the week."

Ethan just kept weeping, his will shattered and his mind overwhelmed with fatigue and sorrow. It didn't help that his entire body still ached from the night before, he just really wanted to be home, in a nice warm bed, protected by the safety of his village.

The Zoroark rolled her eyes and stood up. "I'll let you wallow in your pity for now pup..." She stated as she turned around and began to walk away. "I have other matters to attend to."

Her body then glowed a dark pink aura as it shifted back into its original form, signaling that Ethan may be safe from further humiliation for now. The Zoroark then stood out at the entrance of the cave and leaned a paw up against the wall.

"Now where is she..." She growled as she peered out into the forest.

Ethan simply stayed huddled up against the wall as he continued to sob to himself. He began to think of the horrible days ahead, nothing but being used and tossed to the side was to come.

A frightening thought then popped into his head.

What would the Zoroark do with him when she was bored of him? Would she simply let him go? Or would he just use him for something else? Ethan then shivered as another thought popped into his head.

Would she just kill him? And use him for food?

Ethan trembled furiously as that thought lingered in his head. He had heard of Zoroarks killing people before, but he couldn't recall if they had eaten the person afterwards or not. Ethan continued to tremble as tears rolled down his cheeks. All he could think about was whether or not he would be dead within the week. He didn't want to die, especially in this terrible and demeaning of a fashion. He didn't want to be used as a toy and then just tossed out like a piece of garbage.

Ethan's sobs filled the cave as he bawled his eyes out, utter sorrow and depression overtaking him as he trembled on the cold, hard ground.

"Oh shut it pup!" The Zoroark shouted from the entrance of the cave, annoyed with the noise he was making.

Ethan flinched at her words and quieted his sobs a bit, not wanting to provoke the Zoroark. He then continued to sob somewhat quietly to himself for a while, as the Zoroark continued to survey the forest for the Pokemon she was looking for.

A little while later the Zoroark managed to spot something moving within the woods. She growled as she watched the leaves rustle, hoping that it would be the Pokemon she was waiting for.

Another Zoroark appeared out of the bushes, a small leather bag handing off its shoulder. This Zoroark happened to be a bit smaller than the one that was holding Ethan captive, she was also a bit less bulky as well.

The larger Zoroark growled. "Where have you been?" She questioned.

The smaller one rolled her eyes. "Out visiting the tribe." She stated as she nonchalantly walked up to the cave. "I was going to be there all week, so you're lucky that I returned today."

The larger one snorted in response. "I suppose I was lucky you didn't return last night." She commented as she followed the smaller Zoroark into the cave.

The smaller one raised her eyebrow. "Why is that?" She asked.

The larger one smiled and gestured towards Ethan. "See for yourself." She stated.

The smaller one looked down at the poor boy as he remained huddled up against the wall. When Ethan spotted her, his pupils shrunk to pinpricks. He trembled profusely as he thought the worst had happened and the Zoroark had brought another of her own kind so that they could both torture him at once.

The smaller Zoroark gave the larger one an irritated look. "Really? Another human?" She groaned.

The larger Zoroark grinned. "Yes, another human, they are so easy to control after all." She pointed out. "I saved his life too."

The smaller Zoroark rolled her eyes. "You used the old "I save your life so now it belongs to me" custom?" She asked.

The larger Zoroark nodded, the grin still plastered on her face.

"Do you really need to use that? I mean you toss human's out like the day after you capture them." She replied as she set the small leather bag on the ground.

"Well this one's different." The larger Zoroark defended. "Just take a look at him."

The smaller Zoroark then glanced down at the whimpering boy again as he kept his hands over his face, fearing what the two Pokemon may do to him.

She then put a paw up to her chin. "Wow... you really broke this one in good didn't you?" She commented as she continued to look down at Ethan.

The larger Zoroark kept her grin. "It was unbelievably easy... this one was far more fragile than all the others." She stated.

The smaller one nodded her head a bit. "I can see that... he's practically whining like a bitch right now." She observed.

Ethan flinched at her words and just curled up a bit, wanting this nightmare to end.

The smaller Zoroark then eyed his wound. "Did you put a claw right through him too?" She asked, seeming a bit uneasy.

The larger Zoroark shook her head. "Nope... a Fearow did that for me." She replied. "That is what I saved him from."

"Right..." The smaller one said as she continued to look Ethan over.

The larger Zoroark then outstretched a hand towards the boy. "Why not give the little pup a try?" She suggested.

Ethan quickly began to crawl away as she said that, not wanting to be violated by another Pokemon in the same day.

The smaller Zoroark shook her head. "Nah, I don't have a thing for humans." She stated as she walked away from the boy, sitting down a ways away from him.

The larger Zoroark shrugged. "Suit yourself." She stated as she walked towards the exit of the cave. "Just be sure to watch him."

The smaller Zoroark raised an eyebrow. "Why? Where you going?" She asked.

"I have to go get something for the human to eat." The larger one stated as she walked out of the cave. "I wouldn't want the little pup to starve."

"Yeah well get back here quick!" The smaller Zoroark shouted after her. "I don't want to baby sit for you all day!"

The larger one just grunted in response as she exited the cavern, leaving it in utter silence.

Ethan remained on the floor, curled up into a ball as he continued to weep his eyes out. All he could think about is home, and how much he wanted to be home. But he was stuck in this hellhole, doomed to be a Zoroark's play thing until she was bored of him, and lord knows what she would do after that.

A small breeze crept into the cave, making Ethan shiver as it brushed up against his bare skin. It was at that point Ethan realized just how cold he was. He began to shiver as he huddled up into a ball, trying to keep himself warm. But it was little use as the cold air assaulted his skin, making him shiver uncontrollably.

The Zoroark left in the cave noticed this. "You cold there little guy?" She asked as she looked over to him.

Ethan simply remained silent as he continued to shiver, not wanting to talk to the Zoroark.

"You can huddle up to me if you need to." She stated. "I can't let you freeze otherwise your "mistress" would kill me."

Ethan cringed at her words, not liking that she claimed that he had a mistress. He sniffled as he realized that the Zoroark from the night before practically did own him, using him as an object and dominating him on every level. But Ethan continued to remain silent, thinking he'd be better off cold than sitting next to the smaller Zoroark.

The smaller one rolled her eyes when he didn't reply. "Fine, freeze if you want to." She stated as she turned her head away.

Ethan laid there for a bit, his body temperature dropping lower and lower by the minute. Until he cringed and cursed to himself, realizing it may be a better option to try and gain warmth from the smaller Zoroark.

He then slowly rose to his feet, and hesitantly limped over to the Zoroark, keeping a close eye on her as he did so. The smaller Zoroark smiled as he approached, which unnerved the boy a bit and he reluctantly sat down next to her, gaining a bit of warmth from her body heat. The Zoroark chuckled and wrapped her arm around him.

"I knew you'd see it my way." She remarked as she held him close.

Ethan blushed a bit and looked away. As much as he wanted to be as far away as possible from this Zoroark, he knew it would just leave him freezing in the corner of the cave. He closed his eyes and prayed that this Zoroark was truthful about her statement before, and that she was not interested in humans on an intimate level.

The smaller Zoroark shifted a bit to get comfortable, making Ethan flinch a bit as her fur brushed up against him and he began to shy away from her.

She rolled her eyes in response. "Don't worry little guy, I told you I'm not interested in mating with you." She said as she held him closer. "The only reason I'm letting you huddle up next to me is because I feel kind of bad for you." She then looked towards the cave exit. "You're probably the most traumatized of all the humans your "mistress" has dealt with."

Ethan perked up a bit at her words, remembering the conversation the two Zoroarks had earlier.

"S-she's done this to more humans other than m-me?" Ethan asked, somewhat bewildered.

The smaller Zoroark nodded. "Yep." She then looked down at him with an eyebrow raised. "She morphed her body for you right."

Ethan blushed as he recalled her morphed body and nodded, looking away a bit.

"Well how do you think she got that body down?" She asked.

Ethan looked back at her, still showing a small blush. "S-she said she could s-see what m-my mind desired most..." He replied, looking down in shame.

The smaller Zoroark rolled her eyes. "Don't believe that shit." She groaned. "She had a different human give her "pointers" on what her body should look like."

Ethan just continued to look down, though he was surprised about the smaller Zoroark's statement. It made him slightly relieved that the larger Zoroark's morphed body didn't form from the "inner depths" of his mind, but he was still ashamed that he was attracted to it.

"She got rid of that human pretty quickly afterwards though." The smaller Zoroark stated. "She usually gets rid of humans within the first week or so."

Ethan perked up once again, a glimmer of hope forming within him. Perhaps he could go home soon, since the larger Zoroark had a record for tossing humans out within the first week. Though he didn't know if "tossed" meant killed or let free, he still had a bit of hope that it meant that she let them free.

"But I've got a bad feeling for you little guy." The smaller Zoroak said as she looked down at him. "She usually tosses out most humans because they either "enjoyed it too much" or they wanted to be on top." She then frowned a bit. "But from what I've seen of you... and how happy she seems to be since she caught you... I don't think that's the case."

A pit formed in Ethan's stomach as his hope faded a bit. Did this Zoroark really enjoy others pain and torment so much during intimacy that she actually prefers it over regular intimacy? A shiver ran down his spine as he thought of her doing more of those acts with him. He knew he didn't like it, and he was doubtful that he could bring himself to like it anytime soon. That and he was far too weak to fight back, even then his feeble attempts to stop her just seemed to arouse her more.

"Sorry to say little guy..." The smaller Zoroark stated as she gave him a look of sympathy. "But I don't think she'll let you go for a while..."

Ethan gained a pleading look. "Can you just let me go?" He pleaded. "I don't want to be in this hell! Don't force me to stay with her!"

The Zoroark shook her head. "Sorry, but I can't, the last time I let a human go she nearly tore my throat out." She explained. "And judging by how happy she was this morning, I have a feeling she'd finish the job if I let you go." She then looked away. "You're probably the best human she's caught yet."

Ethan began to tremble profusely, his mind going into a panic as he thought of the things the larger Zoroark would do to him, and how long she would keep him there to do those things. He began to fear he may never get home and that he was doomed to be violated by the larger Zoroark for the rest of his life.

Ethan quickly stood up. "No! I don't want to be here!" He shouted as he took a step towards the exit.

The smaller Zoroark quickly grabbed him and pulled him back to the ground, holding him back.

"Woah there little guy, you're not going anywhere." She stated as she held him down.

"No! Please let me go!" He shouted as he violently struggled against her grip. "Don't keep me here! She'll rape me again!" He began to flail his arms and legs. "I don't want this! I want to get away from her! Please!" Tears began to from in his eyes. "Please just let me go _home!_ I want to go HOME!"

The smaller Zoroark grunted and pushed him to the ground, pinning down his arms and legs. "Quit struggling!" She growled.

Ethan then found himself in a far to familiar position, once again being pinned to the ground by a Zoroark. Ethan began to cry out as tears streamed down his face, trying to get out of the smaller Zoroark's grip. Horrible flashbacks of the night before went off in his mind and his entire body shook as he screamed.

"NO! DON'T RAPE ME PLEASE!" He shrieked, terrified that the Zoroark was going to do the same thing as his ruthless captor.

The smaller Zoroark put a claw up to Ethan's neck, quickly silencing the boy.

"I don't want to hurt you okay!" She said through gritted teeth. "I'm not going to do anything to you! Like I said before I'm not into humans!"

Ethan just turned his head away and shut his eyes tightly, expecting the Zoroark to either kill him or have her way with him. Not liking the idea of either of the options.

"I'd let you go if I could all right!" She shouted, still keeping him pinned. "But I can't..." She then sighed a bit, a loosened her grip again. "Its not only because she'd be pissed if I let you go, she also saved your life... and used the whole "life debt" crap..." The dark type shook her head. "And if I let you go, I'd catch shit from the tribe for breaking that custom." She snorted. "So you're just gonna have to deal with the fact that you're hers for now all right?"

Ethan just sobbed in response, her words crushing his soul. Once again all he could think about was home, and how much he wanted to be there. He slowly lost his will to fight and just sobbed on the cave floor once again, knowing that there was no way out of this situation without making it worse for himself.

The smaller Zoroark felt the boy let up and slowly released him. She then got up and leaned up against the wall a little ways away from him.

"I'm sorry all right?" She stated as she looked out towards the exit of the cave. "But this is how its gotta be for now."

Ethan just ignored her and kept sobbing to himself, feeling miserable and helpless as he lay on the cold floor.

The smaller Zoroark grunted and became silent, now just awaiting for the larger one to return.

All Ethan could do was wait for his relentless captor's return as well...

And fear for what she had planned for him next...

 **There... you happy now? I'm making this into a small story because people wanted it! And its not looking up for the poor bastard who I placed in this horrible situation!**

 **What? Were you expecting something better for him?**

 **Nope! Like I said this fic is going to be EXTREMELY sadistic and torturous on him!**

 **Good news is, I didn't get any flame surprisingly! Granted there was one passive aggressive comment (judging by the name of the guest) but eh, better than a full out rage fest!**

 **But there was also a comment that probably summed up 90% of peoples reaction to this fic! Simply "Um..." And that's all!**

 **By the way sorry for the "larger Zoroark" and "smaller Zoroark" as names, I was going to give the "larger one" a name, but then I decided to make her the "nameless bitch" you know? Like the thing so terrible you don't even name it?**

 **Anyways... I continued this, and it could become a full fledged (somewhat short) story! But that all depends on the reaction to this chapter.**

 **If its bad, I'll just stop this story and focus on the other fic I'll be writing (which I already started... damn my horniness!)**

 **So like as always, you want to see more, Show it! You don't want to see more, you don't have to do anything! And if you hate it beyond all reason, feel free to vent your frustration in the comment box below! Make sure to flame me good! I need a reason to stop writing this and focus on my actual life!**

 **Have a wonderful night!**


	3. One Hell of an Evening

**A. N. Well Jesus, I didn't expect this much attention on this story, I mean hell its just my mind spewing out all of its horny thoughts that I wish would just shut up for once...**

 **But nope! Those thoughts will never shut up! So why the hell not write them down for others to see? And probably get off to!**

 **I mean I'm one of the few guys on this site into femdom where the male is taken forcefully, with nothing going up his ass. Or at least one of the only guys who is willing to write this stuff!**

 **Granted I have found some like this but most just had the male being confident, I enjoy having it be a weak male who is submissive and even afraid of the act of intimacy in general!**

 **Don't ask me why I'm into this shit... because I couldn't tell you... specially the anthro shit.**

 **Anyways you people just want a story don't you! Well let's get back into it!**

 **What in the mother of fuck am I doing with my life?**

Ethan lay on the cold floor, shivering as the cold air assaulted his bare skin. His mind was filled with terror and confusion, he desperately wanted to run, get away from this place, but he knew he couldn't, not with the smaller Zoroark guarding him anyway. He was far too weak to even think about fighting the Zoroark, making his only option to wait it out.

Ethan only wished he knew how long he had to wait. He prayed that the larger Zoroark would be bored of him quickly so that he could return home. But his hope was faltering with the fact that the smaller Zoroark said that he seemed to be the larger ones favorite so far.

So, all Ethan could do was lay there and await for the larger Zoroark to return with his supposed "meal".

Ethan had to admit that he was hungry, his stomach was constantly growling to remind him of that fact. He was also somewhat thirsty due to all of the "vigorous activities" he was forced to endure. It was due to this fact that Ethan was both fearful and eager for the Zoroark to return. Fearful for what she had planned for him, and eager so that he could satisfy his hunger and quench his thirst.

Ethan didn't have to wait to much longer because the larger Zoroark soon returned to the cave with a small bowl filled with water and a sack with some food in it.

The Zoroark had a slightly irritated look as it walked into the cave, not even bothering to look at the other Zoroark as she did so.

The smaller Zoroark simply shrugged off the rude gesture and continued to look out into the forest. The larger one walked up to Ethan as he continued to shiver upon the cave floor.

The larger Zoroark then lightly kicked Ethan with her foot. "Get up pup... I've brought you a meal." She stated as she glared down at the trembling human.

Ethan slowly raised himself to a sitting position as he stared up at the Zoroark, shying away from her a bit as a shiver ran down his spine. The Zoroark then placed the bowl of water and the sack of food on the ground in front of Ethan. Ethan gazed at the food and water, somewhat curious as to where she got the wooden bowl and the sack. Ethan never really saw any type of advanced Pokemon civilization, so it shocked him to see a Zoroark have these types of things.

The Zoroark then crossed her arms and stared down at the boy, making Ethan slightly uncomfortable. There was silence for a bit, Ethan not daring to move, until the Zoroark growled.

"Eat." She demanded as she glared down at him.

Ethan flinched at her words and slowly leaned over to the sack of food and opened it up, seeing that she had brought him a couple apples along with a singular cabbage. Ethan's stomach growled as he spotted the food and he nabbed an apple out of the bag, taking a large bite out of it.

Ethan continued to eat the food and the Zoroark in front of him snorted. "You had better eat it all." She growled.

Ethan simply continued to eat his meal in response, keeping a watchful eye on the Zoroark out of caution. The Zoroark snorted once again before she walked away from the boy and over to the smaller one, who was still leaning up against the cave wall.

The smaller Zoroark looked over to the larger one as she approached. "You get that food from the tribe?" She asked.

The larger one nodded. "Yes." She replied as she stood next to her companion.

The smaller one raised an eyebrow. "They ask what it was for?" She asked.

"There was no need to." The larger one stated as she crossed her arms. "Did the pup give you any trouble?"

The smaller one sighed. "Not too much, he tried to run once but I held him back." She then looked back to Ethan as he continued to devour his meal. "Did you do something different to this one?" Her eyes drifted back to the larger Zoroark. "I mean, he's completely traumatized."

The larger one chuckled a bit. "No, this one was simply very fragile." She then grinned as she looked over to Ethan. "He had little strength to fight back... and what was glorious about it was that he didn't seem to enjoy it at all."

The smaller one rolled her eyes. "You have a weird taste in males..." She muttered.

"Oh come now, you must admit it is wonderful to have a male tremble in fear beneath you as your ride him." The larger one stated. "It gives you a sense of power and pride."

The smaller one shrugged. "Eh, its nice to be on top yes." She replied. "But its more fun when its one of your own kind, humans just don't get me going."

"Oh but humans are so easy to control, most of them are far too weak to escape our grasp." The larger one pointed out.

The smaller Zoroark rolled her eyes. "Yeah sure... but its more fun to put someone in their place when their more of a cocky prick." She pointed out.

The larger Zoroark gained a deadpanned expression. "That's more than half of our kind..." She remarked.

"Exactly my point." The smaller Zoroark replied. "Humans are usually intimidated by us due to us being "scary" which makes it too easy, I liked putting one of our kind's males in their place since its more of a challenge."

"Well yes, that can be fun too." The larger one stated. "But its always so satisfying to break something that is so fragile all ready, sometimes its better when there's less of a hassle."

The smaller one shrugged yet again. "Eh... its your choice." She responded before she began to walk out of the cave. "I'm gonna visit the tribe again, you do whatever the hell you want to with your human over there."

The larger Zoroark grinned. "Oh I will, do not worry." She said as she looked back at Ethan.

The smaller one rolled her eyes. "Have fun..." She stated as she continued to walk away.

She then disappeared into the brush, leaving only Ethan and the larger Zoroark in the cave, which was very unfortunate for Ethan.

The Zoroark kept her grin as she turned to Ethan, seeing that he was slurping down all the water within the bowl she had given him. Ethan then shivered slightly, feeling her eyes on him as he slowly put the bowl down and wiped his face, keeping his gaze away from the Zoroark.

The Zoroark noticed his shiver. "Are you cold little pup?" She asked, her grin getting larger.

Ethan quickly shook his head, still not looking at the Zoroark. But her words reminded him of how cold he was, leading to another shiver traveling down his spine.

Unfortunately, the Zoroark managed to see this as well. Her grin still plastered on her face, the dark type walked over to Ethan and stood above him, making the boy shy away from her, praying that she wouldn't do anything.

The Zoroark crossed her arms. "You seem to have caught a bit of a chill." She then leaned down a bit. "Do you need me to warm you up?"

Ethan shook his head furiously and began to crawl away from the Zoroark. But she quickly blocked his escape by kneeling down and pinning his body to the ground, making the boy yelp. Ethan trembled vigorously as he struggled against her grip, dreading what she was about to do.

The Zoroark's grin widened as she watched the human tremble beneath her. "You're shaking like a leaf, you must be terribly cold..." She commented.

She then pulled him close so that her body was pressed right up against him, pinning him between her and the cold ground beneath him. Ethan blushed as he began to tremble even more, the fact that his body becoming slightly aroused by her touch gave him a strong sense of shame and humiliation.

The dark type chuckled as the boy feebly attempted to break her grasp. "You're shaking even more now... perhaps you need a little more..." The Zoroark trailed off as she brought her head up next to his ear, whispering in soft tone. "Warmth"

Her body then glowed a dark pinkish color, morphing into the curvy and voluptuous body from the previous night. Ethan's face grew bright red as he felt her firm breasts crammed right up against his chest, his body becoming even more aroused as his member began to brush up against her stomach.

The Zoroark purred as she felt this, and reached down, roughly grabbing his member. Ethan gasped loudly as she did this and tried to reach down to stop her. But her grip on him kept his arms pinned to his sides and he cringed slightly as she began to message his rod.

"Its so amusing to see you struggle..." The Zoroark whispered as she kept stimulating his rod with her crafty hand. "You desperately want your body to listen to you... when you know it will only obey me."

The Zoroark then began to pump her hand up and down his length, making Ethan squirm beneath her, trying to get his rod out of her grasp.

The dark type chuckled. "Oh you want to stop this so badly..." She whispered as she began to pump a bit faster, keeping a somewhat tight grip on his member. "But you can never stop this... only I will be in control of _him_." She gripped his member harder as she continued to jack him off. "And he'll never listen to you..."

Ethan moaned slightly as he continued to shift is body in an attempt to break free, but of course it was to no avail, and he was completely at her mercy. He was feeling pleasure as well as a bit of pain with the tight grip she had on his member, not to mention there was a lot of friction with the lack of a lubricant.

The Zoroark suddenly let go of his member and brought her hand up, making Ethan sigh with relief a bit.

She then gained a devious smirk. "Now... lets give him what he wants..." She stated ominously.

She then spit in her hand and grabbed his member once again, making Ethan gasp loudly. She then began to pump his member at a fast yet steady pace, spreading her saliva all over his rod. The Zoroark used her saliva as a lubricant and continued to jack him off, making Ethan moan loudly.

Ethan shut his eyes as he cringed, her body being pressed up against his as well as her assault on his privates quickly sending him on edge.

The Zoroark suddenly let go of him with on arm and used her now free hand to grip his balls, making Ethan gasp even louder. Now free, Ethan's hands shot down to hers, trying to stop her from stimulating his privates any further.

This simply made the Zoroark growl as she squeezed his balls tightly, making Ethan cry out in agony.

"Do not try and stop me!" The Zoroark growled as she continued to squeeze his balls. "Otherwise you will face the consequences!"

Ethan quickly let go of the Zoroark's hand and placed his head on the ground, praying she would stop. Thankfully she did, easing up her grip on his balls she began to pump his member yet again, fondling his balls in the process.

Ethan moaned loudly as he gripped the cold ground beneath him, desperately trying to hold back the orgasm that was rapidly approaching. The Zoroark felt his member twitch in her grip and grinned, pumping his member even faster as she lowered her head towards his privates, licking his tip slightly as precum began to ooze out.

Ethan's face was bright red at this point as his hips bucked forward, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he realized he wouldn't be able to stop his oncoming orgasm. The Zoroark then put her lips around his member and began to suck on his tip, pumping the rest of his length with her hand has she did so.

Ethan cried out as he reached his orgasm, his hips locking as his load burst from his rod, entering the Zoroarks awaiting mouth. The Zoroark continued to fondle his balls as she slurped up his load, wanting to get as much out of him as she could.

Ethan exhaled as he lay limp on the ground, the last of his climax sapping his energy. The Zoroark purred slightly as she licked her lips and brought her head up to look at the boy, a wide grin on her face. Once again, Ethan felt utterly humiliated and demoralized. He hated how the Zoroark used him like this, just a mere toy for her sadistic pleasure and nothing more. He had little time to wallow in pity though, for the Zoroark quickly climbed on top of him again, staring down at him with a dominant smirk.

Ethan shrunk down as she stared at him, he was already warn from her previous actions and didn't want her to force him to do anything else. But, once again he had little choice in the matter.

"Now, I have pleasured you... so you must return the favor." The Zoroark stated.

She then positioned her self so that her breasts were directly in front of Ethan's face and grabbed his hand, lowering it to her own privates.

"You will suck on one of these..." She commanded as she used her free hand to lift her breasts up a bit. "And you shall stick your fingers into me."

Ethan trembled, trying to pull his hand away from hers. But it was to no avail and the Zoroark placed his hand right on her goods, using her finger to shove on of Ethan's into her.

"Now... suck." She demanded as she continued to manipulated Ethan's hand with her own.

Ethan grimaced and turned his head away, starting to struggle against her grip.

The Zoroark growled and wrapped her fingers around Ethan's neck. "Suck." She demanded once more as she lifted Ethan's head up towards her breasts.

Knowing he had no other choice, Ethan slowly brought his lips up to the Zoroark's nipple, and began to suck on her breast.

The Zoroark moaned a bit as she shoved Ethan's finger further into her. "Good little pup... now stick your finger into me..." She commanded.

Not wanting to provoke the Zoroark, Ethan slid his finger further into her as he continued to suck on her breast.

The Zoroark moaned once again and pressed his hand further up against her goods. "Get it in further pup!" She growled. "And grab my other breast!"

Ethan reluctantly obeyed the Zoroark and placed his hand over her other breast, squeezing it gently. He then slid his finger as far into her as he could, making the Zoroark shiver.

The dark typed began to hump his hand slightly. "Get as many as you can in there pup! And suck on my tit like you mean it!" She bellowed, somewhat frustrated with his slow advances.

Startled, Ethan quickly shoved two more of his fingers into the Zoroark, making her gasp. He then began to suck as hard as he could on her breast, slobbering a bit on it as he roughly squeezed the other one. The Zoroark moaned and crammed his hand right up against her goods, getting close to her limit. Ethan continued to do as he was instructed, using his tongue a bit on her nipple for good measure. The dark type then suddenly grabbed the back of his head and shoved it between her breasts, shoving a forth finger of his into her as well.

Ethan's yelp was muffled by her furry breasts, and he began to shake his head between them in an attempt to be free. But this only pleasured her further as she humped his hand, using her own hand to manipulate his. His fingers slid in and out of her as a result, making her quiver slightly as her orgasm was rapidly approaching.

"You are mine pup!" She shouted, her voice echoing off the cave walls. "You must pleasure me with all your will! Make me cum! You are my slave and you must satisfy your master!"

Ethan's tears began to stain the Zoroarks breasts, his will being completely shattered once again as she spoke those words. He didn't feel like a person at all anymore, he was just a slave to her, a toy, a mere _thing_. And there was nothing he could do to change that fact.

The Zoroark continued to hump his hand as she moaned loudly, just about to reach her climax. She then shoved his fingers as far into her as she could and arched her back, moaning out into the cave as she continued to hold his head between her breasts. She then hit her limit and fresh juices flowed from her goods, drenching Ethan's hand as it trickled down his arm. She managed to cum for about a half a minute, before she exhaled and fell went limp, her body crushing Ethan below her. Ethan was still unable to breathe between her breasts and began to flail wildly, his lungs desperate for air.

The dark type atop him simply groaned at this and rolled over on her back, allowing Ethan to breath once again as the Zoroark panted slightly.

Ethan burst out into tears, he wanted it to end, all of it. He wanted the shame, the pain, the stress, and the humiliation to be gone. He just wanted to keel over and die right on the spot.

"You have satisfied your master for this night pup..." She breathed as she lifted her head off the ground to stare at the boy. "Don't start blubbering now, or I'll have to shut you up."

Ethan just put his hands over his face and cried into them, trying to keep the noise to a minimum so not to anger his captor. The Zoroark groaned and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him close to her once again.

"You may blubber for now pup..." The Zoroark growled. "But if I awaken to the noise of your wailing, I'll simply pleasure myself with you until you can blubber no more..."

Ethan sniffled and kept his mouth shut, tears still streaming from his eyes as the Zoroark wrapped her other arm around his chest. The Zoroark then pulled him as close as possible, her body pressed right up against his back side and wrapped a leg around him.

She then laid her head on the side of his and shut her eyes, beginning to fall into a peaceful slumber.

Leaving Ethan to weep for the night, until he simply cried himself to sleep.

With a long and terrible week ahead him...

 **A. N.: I'm back! After... how long? I don't know... I'm too lazy to count. But anyways yes! Back with more smut!**

 **Bit of a shorter chapter this time, but I decided to just get into the lemons for this one, the next chapter will be more plot based.** **Granted I don't think you guys (or girls) are complaining about the lemons. Still, I am very surprised this many people are invested in this story.**

 **The reason this chap took a bit of time to get out was because I was working on my other fic, I got one chap of it done, but I'm not putting it up just yet, don't want to do two stories at once. If you're curious as to what this fic is I can tell you that its not going to be Pokemon this time, but it will be an anthro story... in the games section, because I'm a god damned furry.**

 **But some of you are saying that you don't see any torture in this story eh? Well its more of mental torture right now but there will be more physical torture later on... not gonna spoil anything though.**

 **Also one person wanted some male on male action. No offense buddy but I ain't into that shit, so sorry, none of that is gonna show up here.**

 **Anyways, I hope you got something from this chap, whether it be entertainment or arousal, maybe both.**

 **As always, if you like it, tell me, if you didn't you don't have to do anything, and if you hate it and everything it stands for, flame my ass till its crispy!**

 **Have a wonderful night!**


	4. Another Hell of a Night

**A. N.: Fucking hell its been a long time hasn't it?**

 **Do you wanna know why that is? Its because I've been focusing on the other fic I'm writing, the one that will have more plot than smut! (Granted that plot will be mostly based around smut, but what can yah do?)**

 **Anyways, here we go again! Please fucking stop me from writing this shit!**

Oh it had been a week of hell for poor little Ethan that is for sure. Constantly being fucked each and every night without him even getting a say in the matter. Granted after all this time he was finding it to be pointless in fighting back since he couldn't do anything to stop the dreaded Zoroark that was committing the dastardly acts.

So, he merely laid there each time she decided to have her way with him, hoping that she would soon be bored with him. At this point he didn't care if she did actually kill him or not when she was bored, since death would have been a better fate than being used each day, at least in his opinion.

But now Ethan simply lay on the ground, his body cold and his eyes devoid of emotion as they stared at the ceiling of the cave he was being held captive. The larger Zoroark had left the cave and had left the smaller Zoroark in charge of him while she was gone. The smaller one had kept true to her word of not screwing with him though, and it appeared that she did not in fact have any interest in mating with him.

Though Ethan did feel slightly relieved that the larger one was gone, he knew it would only be a matter of time before she would return, and ride him once again.

The smaller Zoroark on the other hand was hoping for her companion to arrive soon, so that she could stop babysitting her "toy". She didn't really approve of what her friend was doing to the human, thinking that it was slightly cruel to keep him against his will, especially since she knew that the larger Zoroark was merely keeping him here so she could last through mating season without going bonkers.

The smaller one had to admit that she had thought about doing something with the human when she was starting to get a bit desperate, but she managed to catch a male Zoroark off guard a couple days before and satisfied her needs with him. Granted the male was a bit reluctant in the beginning but she straightened him out in the end.

Suddenly, there was movement outside the cave and the smaller Zoroark peered out into the brush to investigate. A few moments later, the larger Zoroark appeared out from the trees with a small leather sack in her claws.

The smaller Zoroark raised an eyebrow as she noticed that her friend had bags under her eyes. The larger Zoroark walking over to the smaller one with slumped shoulders, scowling.

"You all right?" The smaller one asked, looking over her friend.

The larger one waved her off. "I'm fine... just had a long day with the tribe..." She growled.

The smaller one kept her curious gaze. "What happened?" She asked.

The larger sighed. "I'd rather not talk about it..." She groaned. "You may leave to do whatever you wish to now... I shall attend to my pet."

The smaller Zoroark nodded a bit and walked out of the cave. "Have fun..." She called out as she entered the forest.

The larger one gained a small smirk. "I shall..." She said in a low tone as she saw Ethan splayed out on the ground.

The Zoroark then growled slightly as she reached into the leather bag she brought with her. "Get up pup... I brought you dinner..." She then took out an apple and a couple berries.

Ethan didn't respond, he just simply kept his blank gaze on the cave wall, not wanting to do a damn thing at that moment other than whither away.

The Zoroark sighed when he didn't move, and tossed the berries on the ground next to him along with the apple.

"Eat." She demanded.

Ethan didn't move, his entire mind blank as he continued to stare at the cave wall.

The Zoroark then kicked him lightly with her foot. "Eat." She demanded once again.

Ethan remained still, he didn't want to eat, he'd rather starve to death than anything at that point.

The Zoroark gave out a low growl as she kneeled down and grabbed his face, turning it to face her as she lifted up the apple and presented it to him.

"Last warning pup..." She snarled. "Eat."

Ethan only managed to give her a small glare as he remained silent and unmoving, this being the only rebellious action he could muster at this point.

The Zoroark stared into his eyes with a cold look, before she growled once again.

"Have it your way." She snarled.

She then took a bite out of the apple while tightening her grip on his face, chewing up the chunk of the apple in her mouth as she did so. Once she felt like it was chewed enough she then crammed her lips up against Ethan's her tongue snaking its away into his mouth as it crammed the chewed up apple down Ethan's throat.

Ethan gagged as he jerked up a bit, grabbing her arm in attempt to get her to release his face. But the Zoroark didn't stop until she got the whole chunk of the apple down his throat, and once she did so she pulled back, gasping a bit.

Ethan coughed and sputtered, trying to get the apple out of his throat, but it was too far down and the only choice he had was to swallow it. Ethan gained a look of disgust as he swallowed the chewed up apple, cringing at the thought of where it had previously been.

The Zoroark growled as she gave him a cold glare. "Will you eat now?" She questioned. "Or am I going to have to cram the whole thing down your throat piece by piece?"

Ethan quickly picked up the apple and took a bite out of it in response, not wanting another slimy chewed up piece of food to be crammed down his throat once again.

The dark type snorted. "Good..." She spoke as she stood up again, crossing her arms as she glared down at the poor boy.

Ethan began to shiver a bit as he ate his apple, the chill of the cave assaulting his bare skin. The Zoroark took note of his shivering figure, raising an eyebrow as she looked over his naked body, starting to become somewhat aroused.

Ethan looked away as he continued to eat the apple, depression hitting him once again. Over the past week he had thought about home, his family, and if he would ever live to see them again. But, Ethan didn't know if it would be worth going home at this point since he didn't know if he could ever recover from the hell he went through in this cave.

The Zoroark started to become impatient as she stared at his shivering body, become very aroused at the thought of riding her toy once again.

She then kicked him lightly. "Hurry up pup!" She growled as she glared down at him.

Ethan flinched at her words, he then looked up at her and saw that oh so dreadful look of lust in her eyes. He knew that once he finished this meal that she would force him into intimacy once again. But, instead of delaying the inevitable, he simply wished to get it over with.

So, he quickly finished his apple and gobbled up the berries. He then sighed and laid out on the ground, presenting his body to the Zoroark since he knew that she was going to ride him even if he resisted her.

The Zoroark snorted at his display. "You've finally learned your place pup..." She stated in a low tone.

She then morphed her body into the voluptuous anthropomorphic one she used whenever she wished to fuck the poor boy, and kneeled down, climbing on top of the boy.

Ethan barely moved as the Zoroark grabbed a hold of him, her lustful kisses on his neck barely bringing a rise out of him.

The Zoroark grunted a bit as she kissed his neck one final time. "It appears I've broken you all ready..." She growled, her hot breath on Ethan's neck. "How disappointing."

Ethan grunted slightly in response, not really caring whether or not he was suiting his captor's needs.

The Zoroark took note of this, lifting herself up a bit as she stared down at him. "Hm... It seems you won't be squirming tonight." She then grinned slightly as she lowered her head to his neck."Or perhaps you just need a little motivation..."

The dark type then began to dig her nails into Ethan's arms making him tense up a bit, before she roughly nipped at his neck, drawing a bit of blood. Ethan yelped in pain as she did this, trying to move his head so that his neck was away from the beast on top of him. The Zoroark chuckled a bit and licked his wound, lapping up a bit of the blood.

"Hm... you taste good..." She whispered as she kissed his wound, lowering her body down to his, her breast crammed right up against his chest as she began to grind on his member a bit. "I could just devour you right now..."

Ethan's blood went cold as she said those words. Was she going to kill him now? Was she going to both fuck him and eat him at the same time? Ethan began to struggle like mad as his survival instincts kicked in, crying out in pain as she nipped his neck roughly once again.

But the Zoroark managed to hold him down, cramming her lips up against his in order to shut him up. This was merely what she wanted, to have a male fear her as she had her way with him, but whose to say she couldn't get a nice taste of him in the process.

She continued to dig her nails into his arms as she grinded her wet pussy on his member, slipping her tongue down his throat in the process.

Ethan began to struggle more furiously, the Zoroark's nails turning into claws once again as she dug them into his arms further, drawing blood.

The Zoroark smiled into the forceful kiss as Ethan continued to squirm beneath her, lifting up her hips a bit as she grinded on his now fully erect member. She then lifted her chest up and shoved his hands up against her breasts, digging into them a bit with her claws. As a result of this Ethan's fingers curled up due to the pain, now roughly squeezing the Zoroark's breasts.

The Zoroark broke the kiss and swiftly bit down on the side of his neck a bit harder, almost taking a chunk out of it.

Ethan screamed in pain as she did this, struggling with all his might to get out of her grasp. But the Zoroark was far to strong as she held him down with her weight, still pressing his hands up against her large mounds.

She then plummeted her hips down onto his, his member sliding into her wet pussy as she did so.

Ethan didn't know what to think, his mind was filled with both immense pain and pleasure at the same time, so all he could do was scream and beg for it to stop.

But the Zoroark had no plans of stopping as she bit down on the side of his neck harder, tasting fresh blood on her tongue as she thrust into him over and over, his rod sliding in and out of her tight walls as she did so.

Ethan cried out into the cave once again. "S-Stop!" He screamed. "Make i-it stop!"

His please only urged the Zoroark to bite down harder on his neck, making him scream in pain as he began to thrash around, hoping to break free of the demon atop of him.

The Zoroark held him still as she continued to thrust into him, shoving his hands up against her breasts as much as she could. She was feeling full pleasure from this experience, having Ethan scream and struggle beneath her while she tasted and fucked him at the same time driving her over the edge.

She then lapped up as much blood as she could before she swung her head into the air, moaning loudly as she continued to ride the weeping boy below her.

"Scream for me pup!" She moaned as she dug her claws into his hands, drawing blood. "Let your sweet cries fill the cave!"

Ethan did not disappoint as he let out yet another cry of pain as tears began to fall from his eyes, the pain becoming too much. Though the pleasure in his member began to take weight, heat and pressure building within his rod as it slid in and out of the Zoroark's tight pussy.

It only took a bit longer until Ethan couldn't hold out anymore, his hips bucked instinctively as his member burst its load deep inside of her, Ethan letting out a cry of pain and pleasure as it did so.

The Zoroark reached her edge as well, thrusting into him one last time as her eyes rolled into the back of her skull, moaning loudly with pleasure as she continued to press his hands tightly against her breasts.

She then collapsed atop the boy, her eyes heavy with fatigue and a small smile on her face. That was one of the best orgasms she experienced in a long while, so much so that she nearly passed out after it.

Ethan on the other hand merely shoved her to the side and off of him, holding his neck along with his hands in pain, blood streaming down his arms. His bawling filled the cave as he tried to ease the pain, only to make it worse by touching his wounds.

The Zoroark lazily held him, her mind foggy with both pleasure and fatigue.

"Shhh little pup..." She slurred. "Its over..." She then held him close. "Just... sleep..." The dark type yawned as she snuggled up to him. "Sleep..."

The Zoroark then went out cold, slumping over in her slumber, her grip loosening on Ethan. Ethan continued to weep as he stared at his bloody hands overwhelming pain coming from them. That had to be one of the worst things he had ever experianced in his entire life, being torn apart and fucked at the same time by a wretched demon.

He continued to bawl until he soon realized that the Zoroark wasn't holding onto him very tight. The boy wiped his tears and stifled his cries, slowly crawling out of the Zoroark's grip. It took hims a bit, but he managed to succeed in his escape with little resistance.

The Zoroark merely lay on the ground, passed out cold as she lightly snored in her slumber. Ethan stared down at her until realization hit him. He had a chance, a chance to escape, a chance to end all of this torment.

All he had to do, was run.

And boy did he run like the wind out of that cave. He bolted through the moonlit forest, holding his bloody hands as he did so. Ethan sprinted through the brush, getting small cuts on leaves in branches as he did so. He didn't care where he ended up, as long as it wasn't back in that god forsaken cave with that monster.

So he ran, and ran, and ran, for what seemed to be hours to him. Until he saw light in the dark night, he didn't know what the light was coming from, all he knew is that he wanted to get to it. So he sprinted to the light, his body tattered with scratches from branches and his eyes still filled with tears.

Until he reached an opening, an opening into what happened to be the small little town that he lived in. Ethan's eyes widened as his face lit up, he made it, he made it home, after all of this damn time he finally made it back.

He quickly sprinted into the town, luckily no one seeing him stark naked since it was the middle of the night. He then skidded to a halt at his doorstep and quickly banged on the door, desperate wanting to get inside.

"All right all right I'm coming!" A feminine voice sounded from the house in an annoyed tone.

A middle aged woman then opened the door, a very annoyed look on her face as she stood in the doorway with her nightgown. This woman happened to be Ethan's aunt, whom he was living with at the time.

Ethan's aunt's eyes widened as she spotted the beaten and bloody boy in front of her.

"Ethan?" She said in a nearly inaudible tone, her face showing pure shock.

Ethan's eyes watered up again as he broke down into tears, falling to his knees as he put his hands up to his eyes and bawled into them.

His aunt quickly kneeled down beside him.

"Oh my lord Ethan... what happened to you?" She asked. "Where have you been?"

Her question was met with more tears as Ethan continued to bawl into his hands, utter sorrow overcoming him as he recalled the passed week's events.

His aunt gently wrapped an arm around him. "Oh its okay Ethan..." She said in a soothing voice. "Come in... let's get you cleaned up, you can tell me what happened when you're ready..."

Ethan nodded slowly as he wiped his eyes and his aunt slowly rose him up off of his feet and they walked into the house.

Ethan's uncle then came down the stairs as they entered the house a look of fatigue on his face.

"Lana?" He spoke. "What's g-" His eyes widened as he spotted Ethan. "Ethan!" The middle aged man hurried down the steps and rushed up to the boy. "What happened to you!?"

"Not now Paul!" Ethan's aunt replied. "Call the authorities, I'm going to try and clean out his wounds."

His uncle nodded. "Right!" He then bolted over to the phone.

Ethan's aunt helped the injured boy up the stairs, trying her best to not harm him in the process. A door then creaked open as a Mightyena walked out into the upstairs hallway. The Mightyena then spotted Ethan, wagging its tail a bit in excitement since she hadn't seen Ethan in a long while, but her tail then stood up in attention as she noticed that blood was stained all over the human.

The Mightyena then bolted over to the two, curious as to what was happening. Ethan's eyes widened a bit as he saw what viewed to be a large and terrifying Pokemon charging right at them, yelping slightly as he tried to move away from the dark type.

Ethan's Aunt held him steady. "Ethan!" She exclaimed. "What's wrong!?" She then noticed that he was staring at the Mightyena with a look of pure horror. "Is it Patricia?"

Ethan's only response was a whimper as he continued to try and get away from Patricia, the Mightyena curiously sniffing at Ethan, wondering what was wrong with one of her owners.

"Ethan you've known Patricia for years!" Ethan's Aunt spoke. "You know she wouldn't hurt you."

Ethan simply shut his eyes as he continued to try and scurry away from the Pokemon in front of him, full terror overcoming him as flashbacks of the past week popped into his head.

Ethan's aunt sighed as she pushed Patricia back lightly with her foot. "Patty you're gonna have to get back." She stated. "Don't worry girl, Ethan will be fine."

Ethan's Aunt then carried him into the bathroom on their right, making sure to shut the door behind them so Patricia couldn't get in.

The Mightyena whined a bit as she sat outside the door, wanting to comfort Ethan since he was in pain. She then scrunched up her nose a bit as she caught the odor of a different Pokemon, getting a bit on edge as she wondered what Pokemon had left such a strong scent on Ethan. Her eyes then widened a bit as she realized that the scent had come from a Zoroark, whining slightly as she wondered what such a beast had done to Ethan.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Ethan's aunt had gently set Ethan down in the bathtub as she began to lightly hose down his wounds, Ethan still bawling as she did so.

His aunt then placed a hand on his shoulder. "Shh Ethan..." She whispered in a soothing tone. "Its all right, whatever happened to you out there... its over now..."

Ethan sniffled as he laid his head on the side of the tub, curling up a bit. He prayed that his Aunt's words were true, and that this whole nightmare was in fact over.

But, unfortunately for the human.

This nightmare was not over just yet.

 **A:N. And done with this crap! Well, not the whole story anyway, but with the chapter!**

 **And lookie here! Finishing it up in time for Christmas! So merry Christmas you sick bastards!**

 **Dear god why do I write this shit? I mean its Christmas night and I'm writing smut! Why don't I have a life? Still, hopefully that one commenter thor who wanted some force feeding got SOMETHING out of this chapter.**

 **Eh... well... till next time! (Whether it be this fic or the other one) Have a happy new year!**


	5. A Peaceful Morning

**A.N: Hello again! Where have I been? Well I've been working on the other fic I published a little while ago that's where!**

 **Anywho... let us commence the hell that is this god forsaken fic eh!?**

Calmness... a feeling that eluded Ethan in his passed week of his own personal hell with that demonic Zoroark. All he had felt during that experience was pain, torment, sorrow, and soul crushing humiliation.

But, now Ethan lay in his bed, sleeping a somewhat calm sleep. He had escaped the Zoroark the night before, and he felt somewhat safe once again. Though the thought that the Zoroark was still out there still lingered in his mind, he felt safe in his village, or at least safe enough that he could sleep in his own house without a fear of being abducted by a Pokemon.

But as Ethan lay sleeping peacefully in his bed, a Mightyena pushed the door open, since it hadn't been closed all the way. Patricia sniffed around the room curiously, wondering if Ethan was still in the room. She then spotted Ethan curled up in his bed and her eyes widened a bit, her tail beginning to wag back and forth.

The Mightyena then trotted over to the bed and quickly hopped up on it, hoping to lay down in Ethan's bed so that she could take a quick nap with one of her owners. The Mightyena had sensed his distress the night before, so she hoped that she may comfort Ethan by sleeping on his bed with him and watching over him.

Ethan stirred a bit as he felt something hop up on his bed, he didn't think too much of it until he lifted up his head and his eyes landed upon the Mightyena as it began to lay down. His mind went into a bit of a frenzy in that moment, not registering that it was and old friend from his childhood and only making it out to be a terrifying Pokemon that would bring harm to him.

Ethan screamed loudly and fell out of his bed, quickly crawling backwards and away from the supposed "beast".

Patricia's head snapped up as Ethan screamed, wondering what had just happened. She then looked back to see that he was now on the floor, staring at her with eyes full of fear. The Mightyena tilted her head to the side and sniffed at him a bit, not understanding why her master was showing such fearful actions towards her. She then hopped down from the bead and began slowly approaching her owner with a curious gaze, wondering what he was so fearful of.

Ethan screamed yet again as the "horrid creature" began to approach him, crawling backwards and further away from it until his back hit a wall making him freeze up.

The Mightyena continued to slowly inch towards Ethan, her head low as she eyed him with curiosity and a bit of concern, wondering why her master was acting in such a way.

Ethan curled up as the Pokemon kept getting closer, trembling as he continued to scream, horrified at the sight of what he viewed to be a terrifying beast approaching him.

Patricia's ears perked up as she heard hurried footsteps rushing towards the door, she then turned around to see Ethan's Aunt burst through the door with a distressed look on her face.

His aunt then looked upon the situation at hand. Watching as Ethan screamed in terror at Patricia as the Mightyena looked over at his aunt with a face of concern.

"Ethan!" Ethan's aunt shouted, rushing over to him. "What's wrong!?"

Ethan just kept his terror filled gaze on Patricia as she sniffed at him slightly. His aunt then looked over at the Mightyena, before looking back to Ethan.

"Ethan... its just Patricia," His aunt said softly as she rubbed his shoulder a bit. "You know she wouldn't hurt you..."

Ethan kept his gaze on the Mightyena, still trembling furiously as a couple horrid images popped into his head of the week prior, his mind unable to accept that the Pokemon before him wasn't going to bring him harm.

"Get i-it away..." Ethan stuttered out as he curled up a bit more. "Don't l-let it hurt me..."

His aunt frowned at this, looking over at Patricia with a saddened look.

Patricia had her ears flattened on her head as she looked down in shame, realizing that her master was afraid of her for some reason. Did she do something wrong? She knew she hadn't hurt him at any point in her life... so why was he so afraid of her?

Ethan's aunt sighed as she stood up and walked over to Patricia, patting her on the shoulder after she did so.

"Come on Patty... you'll need to wait outside." She stated as she gently pushed the Mightyena towards the door. "Sorry girl..."

Patricia slowly walked over to the door as Ethan's aunt herded her towards it, looking back at Ethan with a curious gaze for a bit.

His aunt noticed this. "Don't worry girl..." She stated as she gently nudged Patricia out the door. "Ethan will be fine... he's just a little shaken right now."

The Mightyena simply kept her head low as she walked out the door, feeling saddened and ashamed that she was unable to comfort her master in his time of need.

Ethan's aunt then patted her on the head a bit. "Just stay out here for now Patty..." She stated as she walked back into the room, shutting the door behind her.

Patricia sat outside the door and looked up at it with her ears still flattened up against her head, wondering what had made her master so terrified of her. She wished she could go in an comfort him, but sadly there was little she could do for Ethan at the moment. So she simply sat outside, and hoped that her master was all right.

Ethan's aunt then walked over to him and knelt down beside the trembling boy, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Its all right Ethan, she's gone..." His aunt stated as she rubbed his shoulder. "Nothing's going to hurt you here..."

Ethan remained silent, still trembling a bit as he recovered from the previous situation, trying to calm himself.

His aunt then placed her hand on the side of both of his shoulders and slowly rose him up from the ground, leading him back over to his bed.

"Just lay down and get more rest all right?" Ethan's aunt stated as she laid him back down on his bed. "You're parents are going to show up in a couple hours to see you."

Ethan managed to calm himself a bit, somewhat glad to hear that his parents were coming. They lived in another region after all, since Ethan had come here to live with his aunt and uncle in a hope to find a good line of work in this particular region.

His aunt smiled as she put a couple blankets over him. "That's it..." She said softly as she smiled a bit.

She then looked down at all of the bandages on him, most of them covering his hands and arms. She winced a bit as she stared at them, knowing that they must hurt a lot on the poor boy, since his wounds were pretty bad.

"It looks like you're wounds are patched up good..." Ethan's aunt stated as she continued to inspect him. "The doctor will be over soon to look over you again." She then placed a hand on his head. "But just rest until he does... okay?"

Ethan nodded a bit, still not finding the urge to bring himself to speak. He hadn't spoken much since he had arrived back home, since he was still trying to shake off all that had happened in the passed week. But that was gonna take a looooong time, that's for damn sure.

His aunt patted him on the back a bit, smiling slightly. "I'm gonna head down stairs now... shout if you need me okay?" She stated.

Ethan nodded once again, still not wanting to speak. His aunt nodded back to him, before she stood up straight, and walked over to the door. She then opened it and looked back to Ethan with a somewhat concerned look.

She had never seen Ethan so... traumatized. Though Ethan hadn't spoken about what happened, his aunt had seen his wounds, and the... well... "filth" on his privates while she hosed him down in the shower the other night. His aunt had a vague idea of what may have happened to him out there, though she didn't want to believe it was true. But Ethan's behavior towards Patricia only strengthened the evidence of what he may have gone through.

His aunt stared at the boy as he laid on his side, facing towards the wall as he huddled up in his bed. She then looked down and walked out of the room, shutting the door behind her after she did so. Ethan's aunt nearly tripped over Patricia as she entered the hallway, looking down to see that the Mightyena was laying on the floor outside of Ethan's room, a curious look on her face.

Ethan's aunt sighed. "Its all right Patty... Ethan just needs some time alone..." She stated as she kneeled down and patted the dark type on her head. "He'll be back to normal soon..."

Ethan's aunt then looked back at the door to Ethan's room, frowning as she continued to worry for her nephew. She silently prayed that Ethan would be able to swiftly recover from whatever he went through out in those woods, and that he would never have to experience something so horrible ever again.

Ethan was hoping the same thing as well. The poor boy simply laid in his bed as he shivered a bit, horrible images and memories of the previous week still lingering in his head. He began to ask himself: why? Why did all of that have to happen to him? What did he do to deserve it?

Maybe it was a lesson to listen to people when they tell you not to walk into a Pokemon infested woods? Still, being raped for a week straight was a bit harsh for not listening isn't it?

Ethan shook his head and shut his eyes. He realized that it didn't matter why, because all he wanted to do was forget that the whole thing even happened.

So, he huddled up in his blankets and kept his eyes shut tightly, hoping that he could somehow manage to get a little more sleep before the long day ahead...

 **Back in the cave of nightmares...**

A somewhat small Zoroark stood over her larger counterpart, frowning a bit as she saw her sleeping soundly on the ground. The smaller Zoroark frowned, not liking the the fact that the larger Zoroark was alone in her slumber.

She would no doubt be pissed that "her human" had escaped. Then again, perhaps she let him go? Bah... that was only wistful thinking. Judging by the smell of both sex and blood that still lingered in the cave, the larger Zoroark was probably far from done with the poor little human.

The smaller Zoroark sighed, knowing that her friend would eventually awake and be pissed off at the current situation. Deciding to get the shitshow over with now, the smaller Zoroark lightly nudged her companion with her foot.

"Come on... get up..." She spoke as she continued to nudge the larger Zoroark with her foot.

The large dark type slowly began to awaken, yawning a bit as she pushed her friend's foot away.

"Leave me be... I'll get up in a bit..." She groaned as she turned away from the smaller Zoroark.

This made her friend roll her eyes. "Yeah... well I thought you'd like to know that your little "toy" is gone..." The smaller Zoroark stated.

The larger Zoroark's eyes snapped open in that moment, before she quickly sat up and searched for the human she had captured. Much to her displeasure, that human was no where to be scene. The dark type quickly stood up and continued to look around, face full of fury.

"WHERE DID THAT INSOLENT LITTLE PUP SCURRY OFF TOO!?" She bellowed.

The smaller Zoroark winced at her loud tone and rubbed her ears a bit. "Jeez... I forgot you had a good pair of lungs on you..." She mocked.

The larger Zoroark gave a fierce glare to her companion. "Do not test me right now!" She growled.

The smaller one sighed. "Yeah yeah..." She groaned as she sat down. "I'm gonna be holding down this cave for today if you don't mind... since you're little human ran off..."

The larger Zoroark scowled at her companion. "Do you have any idea where that little runt went?" She asked, trying to hold back her fury.

Her friend shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" She asked as she relaxed a bit. "I wasn't here for the whole night."

The larger Zoroark snarled as she walked towards the exit of the cave. "Hopefully I can catch the pup's scent!" She said through gritted teeth.

She then walked out of the cave and began to sniff the air, trying to catch any trace of where the human had run off to. Luckily she managed to get a small whiff of the young boy's scent and she began to follow it slowly.

"Got you..." She growled before turning to the smaller Zoroark. "I've got his scent... watch over the cave while I go find my property..."

The smaller Zoroark sighed. "All right... have fun with that..." She said as she walked back into the cave.

The larger Zoroark scowled at her friend's comment, but said nothing. She then continued to sniff out the human as she slowly followed his scent of blood and sweat.

Oh she was furious, the little pup managed to slip right out from under her nose. He had the audacity to try and escape her when she wasn't finished with him! He had the nerve to run from the one that had saved his life! The Zoroark gained a look of fury. He will have to be severely punished for this!

It took the Zoroark a little bit to fully track the human's trail, though she did find some enjoyment out of tasting the fear of her little pup as he fled. He was surely right to fear her, and he had better not think that he had gotten away so easily either.

The Zoroark stopped as she came to the edge of a small "human villiage". She cursed to herself as she saw this, knowing full well that the human's scent would lead into the town.

The little runt had gotten home to safety huh? That certainly did not sit well with her at all. She knew that she couldn't just barge in and grab her little pup, since the humans would most definitely retaliate against her and possibly those in her tribe if they found out that a Zoroark had stolen a human from their village. No... she would have to be more cunning than that.

She thought about putting on an illusion, but she knew that her little pup was probably cooped up in his home right now, making it near impossible for her to be able to snatch him anytime soon.

The Zoroark gritted her teeth as she glared at the small human village. She would have to wait, and possibly get a little help from the tribe in order to get her rightful property back. She would have to lure the human into the woods and grab him from there, without a single human casualty. Otherwise the pup would blab to its fellow humans and make things difficult for her or the humans would begin to hunt the Zoroarks for killing on of their own kind.

So, all she could do for now... was wait, and devise a plan to get her little toy back...

The Zoroark snarled to herself as she walked away from the village clenching her fists in rage. She would get him back... that's for sure... and oh... the things she would do him for his disobedience.

That little pup was going to pay...

Dearly.

 **A/N: Oh here we are again folks! After... uh... three months?**

 **And no smut either! Dear god I am slacking on you guys huh? Well, the reason for that is because I want a little build up until the "finale" so to speak.**

 **But I've been gone for so long because I've worked on the other story I'm writing! Aka the star fox one probably none of you care about whatsoever!**

 **Anywho, I can gaurentee you there will be smut in the next chapter! And its probably gonna be the most horrendous thing I've ever wrote!**

 **I'll see some of you there! Have a wonderful night!**


	6. A Wild Day

**A/N: Welp, back again eh? BEEN LONG ENOUGH HUH!?**

Chapter 6

Quite a day it was... the sun was shining, the breeze was nice and cool, and there was a fresh smell of spring in the air.

Yep... it was the perfect day for Ethan to finally step outside of the house after five weeks of cowering in fear. Granted no one really blamed him, since he had been dragged into a cave and raped by a vicious female Pokemon for a week.

But after all the days of being cooped up in his own home with countless therapy sessions and loved ones visiting him, he decided that he needed to take a step out of the house.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Ethan's aunt asked as she stood by his side, giving him a worried look.

Ethan nodded. "Yeah... its not like its that big of a deal or anything..." He replied. "All I'm doing is taking a quick walk."

"I know..." His aunt responded. "But there will be a lot of Pokemon around the town... and we just got you used to Patty a couple days ago..."

Ethan sighed. "I know... I just... I really need to get out of the house, get some fresh air for once." He stated.

"Do you want me to come with you?" His aunt asked, still giving him a concerned look.

Ethan shook his head. "No... I need some time alone... some time to think." He replied.

His aunt stared at him for a moment, before she nodded a bit. "All right... just don't be gone for too long..."

Ethan smiled a bit. "I won't be... I promise."

His aunt kept her gaze on him for a bit longer, before she turned around and walked back into the house.

"Be back soon..." She said as she walked into her home.

Ethan nodded a bit in response. "I will, don't worry." He replied.

His aunt then shut the door, leaving Ethan to his own thoughts and the sounds of the outdoors.

The young man then took a deep breath, taking in the fresh air as he smiled slightly, enjoying the fact that he finally managed to get out of the house after so long. He took a couple steps forward, his legs still somewhat wobbly from all of his time in bed over the passed weeks. But he managed to keep himself up and began to walk through the small town, a smile still present on his face.

He really needed this, he needed time out of that house, away from all of his sorrow and pain, along with all of those horrid memories. Ethan's recovery was slow, but sure during his time in the house. Most of it just consisted of doctor and therapy visits, though the cops did show up a couple times with questions about what had happened to him.

After a couple days of his escape, Ethan had told them that he had been abducted and raped by a female Zoroark over the time of his disappearance. The scars and bruises plastered on his body were enough evidence to prove his claim, and the police had began to check the area for any other aggressive Zoroarks, including the one that had assaulted Ethan.

Luckily, the cops hadn't found anything too concerning near the town, meaning that Ethan may in fact be safe from another abduction.

But even with that knowledge, Ethan still couldn't shake the pit of dread in his stomach. He feared that the Zoroark would still be after him, terrified that he might even be snatched from his own home. But after a couple weeks of therapy, Ethan decided that enough was enough, and he needed to get out and feel the sunshine for once.

The young man limped out into the town, a small smile appearing on his face as he smelt the fresh air. He hadn't had the pleasure of breathing in the aromas of the outdoors for a while, making it all the more sweeter.

He then began to walk through the small town, deciding it would be best for him to try and get a bit of exercise while we was out and about. It felt good to stretch his legs out in the warm sunshine, he had been cramped up in his house for so long, he had forgotten just how enjoyable the outdoors were.

But, as Ethan continued his walk around town, he had a chill running down his spine. He felt... exposed, and as if something could pop out at any moment. It was probably due to the fact that he was out in the open after being cooped up in his room for a while.

Ethan shook his head, trying to clear it of any fear. But, as he did this, a sudden noise caught him by surprise.

"Umbre!" Something shouted, not too far away from Ethan.

The young man jumped at the noise, quickly turning his head towards it. He then froze up as he saw an Umbreon a small distance away from him.

The small Pokemon was looking at Ethan intently, tilting its head a bit as it gave him a curious look.

Ethan held his breath as his eyes went wide with fear, the sight of a Pokemon sparking some unpleasant memories in the back of his head.

It was unsurprising that he had developed a phobia of the species with all that he was put through many weeks ago. He had been trying to work on it a bit by letting Patricia in his room for small periods of time. But, no matter what he didn't he couldn't bring himself to trust the Mightyena. He knew that Patty had done nothing to him, nor would she do anything to harm him, but the horrid images of his assualt kept flashing in his head as he stared at her.

And it was not different with this Umbreon.

Ethan swallowed hard as he tensed up, trying to get a grip on himself. He repeated the words "its only an Umbreon" in his head over and over as he stared at it, hoping it would help soothe him.

The Umbreon took a couple steps toward Ethan, still holding its curious gaze. Ethan took one step back in response, trembling slightly as fear began to overtake him.

He was barely able to hold it together at this point, finding it difficult to even think straight.

The Umbreon then started to walk even closer, sniffing at Ethan slightly in the process. This nearly sent Ethan over the edge, and he was about to make a break for it.

But, the sound of someone's voice stopped him.

"Cody!" It shouted, making Ethan jump a bit.

Ethan's head snapped up to see a young man running up to the Umbreon. The man then quickly picked up the Umbreon and held it in his arms.

"Don't do that Cody, this guy's kinda... skittish." He stated as he patted his Umbreon.

Ethan recognized this man to be Henry, one of the younger guys in this town who Ethan had run into a couple times.

"Umbre?" The Umbreon replied, tilting its head a bit.

Henry smiled as he patted it under its ear, before looking over to Ethan.

"Sorry Ethan..." He stated. "I heard that these guys can... scare yah."

Ethan frowned as his gaze fell to the floor. "It's fine..." He replied, feeling a little embarrassed.

Henry gained a look of pity. "The whole town's been talking you know..." He stated as he continued to pat his Umbreaon. "About how you were mauled by a Pokemon..."

Ethan winced at his words, knowing that it wasn't the full truth. Then again, he was happy that the rest of the town didn't know the fully story behind his disappearance, since it was pretty embarassing.

"Must have been horrible..." Henry went on. "How did you survive out there for so long?"

Ethan shook his head and turned away. "I don't wanna talk about it..." He said softly as he rubbed his arm.

Henry nodded in response. "I understand... Sorry if this little guy gave you trouble." He replied as he looked down at his Umbreon.

Ethan shook his head, turning back to Henry. "Its fine... don't worry." He stated.

Henry smiled a but. "Hm... well I need to head out." He said. "Sorry about all that's happened to you."

Ethan shook his head again. "Its not your fault..." He replied.

"Still..." Henry continued. "I really do hope things will get better for you soon... so you can move on from it all."

Ethan simply gave a nod in response, not really wanting to talk about the matter anymore.

Henry took the silence as a sign to depart, and waved at Ethan with his free hand.

"See yah." He said as he began to walk away.

Ethan waved back to him, simply replying with: "Bye."

Henry then walked off into the town, leaving Ethan by his lonesome once again. Ethan sighed as he started up his walk again, somewhat relieved that Henry had left. The conversation prior had been awful for Ethan, especially when the topic of what had happened weeks before came up. He had hoped that he could just ignore it for a while, but now that he knew the whole town had heard of what happened, he figured that wasn't going to happen any time soon.

Ethan winced a bit as he realized that he probably wouldn't be looked at the same way again by the people around him if they found out the whole truth. The fact that he had been raped by a female Pokemon probably seemed pretty out of the norm for someone, so he'd probably catch a lot of unwanted attention, whether it be sympathy or jibes.

"Ethan?" A voice spoke up, breaking Ethan out of his train of thought.

Ethan's head whipped over to see a man in police attire walking over to him. Ethan tensed up as he saw this, not exactly sure what to expect from the man.

"Yeah?" Ethan replied, straightening up a bit as the cop walked up to him.

The policeman gave him a curious look. "You're the Ethan who was... uh... "assaulted" in the woods a couple weeks ago correct?" He asked.

Ethan frowned at his words, feeling a little uncomfortable. "Uh... yeah... why do you ask?" He replied.

"Well, we caught a Zoroark sneaking around the outskirts of the town." The cop replied. "And we'd like you to take a look at it."

Ethan took a step back as the policeman spoke, not liking where this was going. "Why?" He replied hastily.

"Well," The cop went on. "We'd like you to confirm whether or not it is the Zoroark that assaulted you. If it was then we'll deal with it, but if it wasn't then we could just release it."

Ethan frowned as his gaze fell to the ground. Something felt... off about all of this. It seemed very coincidental that the day he got out of the house for the first time was the same day they managed to catch a Zoroark outside town. Not to mention he would have thought the police would have tried to call him rather than track him down outside.

"Something wrong?" The officer spoke up, making Ethan flinch a bit.

Ethan shook his head, clearing it of any doubt on the matter. He could trust this officer, he was just being way too paranoid with all that had happened.

"No, I'm fine." Ethan replied as he looked up at the officer. "Where is the Zoroark?"

The policeman pointed towards the edge of town. "Just out by the forest." He stated. "We tranked her but we didn't want to move her until we knew whether or not she was the one that assaulted you."

Ethan frowned once again, feeling a little suspicious of the officer. "All right..." He replied.

"My partner is keeping an eye on her." The officer went on. "We should probably get there as soon as we can."

Ethan nodded slightly, still trying to shake the doubt in his head. "All right." He repeated.

The policeman then began to walk forward, gesturing for Ethan to follow. Ethan nodded in response and trailed behind the officer as he lead him towards the edge of town.

It didn't take too long for them to reach the outskirts of the village thankfully, the spot the officer bringing Ethan to being only about a half a mile officer had brought Ethan a little way into the woods, where a unconscious Zoroark laid on the ground with a female officer standing over it.

Ethan become a little hesitant as he came up to the scene, his body tensing up a bit as he saw the Zoroark on the ground. Ethan then paused before he got any closer, the nerves starting to hit him. The officer turned to Ethan with a curious look.

"You all right?" He asked.

Ethan nodded a bit, "Yeah... just... a little tense..." He replied as he stared at the Zoroark.

"No need to worry kid." The female officer spoke up. "This one's out cold, she won't harm you."

Ethan frowned a bit, not put to ease by her words. A puzzled look then formed on his face as he realized that the policewoman's voice sounded a bit familiar. He then looked up at her with his head tilted, wondering where he had heard the voice before.

"We just need you to look and see if this is the one that assaulted you." The policeman spoke up next to Ethan, breaking his train of thought.

Ethan frowned a bit more, finding the situation to be... somewhat odd. Something didn't feel right about all this, but Ethan couldn't quite figure out what it was. Granted it could have just been him being paranoid, but it was still enough to hold him back.

"Come on kid." The policewoman said. "It ain't that difficult."

Ethan shook his head, attempting to clear it. He needed to stop being so paranoid, hell, all he had to do was tell them if this was the Zoroark or not, nothing bad would happen out of that. Ethan then slowly approached the Zoroark, inspecting it as he squinted his eyes. It took him a minute or two, but he soon saw that this indeed was the Zoroark that had raped him, and the thought of it began to bring back horrible memories.

Ethan cringed as he brought his head back a bit. "Yeah... that's definatley-"

Suddenly, the Zoroark leapt up from the ground and grabbed Ethan by the throat, making him gasp out in horror. The Zoroark then slammed the boy up against a nearby tree and put her claws over his mouth, silencing him.

The Zoroark gave Ethan a look of pure hatred. "You thought you could escape me you misrable runt!" She snarled.

Ethan's eyes widened in pure terror as he grabbed onto her claws, trying to pry them off his throat. He then looked around for the officers, praying they would help him. But to his horror he saw the officer's flash pink, and their forms faded, revealing two other Zoroarks in their place. Ethan recognizing one of them to be the smaller Zoroark from before.

Ethan's face become one of absolute terror as he tried to scream, only to have the larger Zoroark tighten her claws around his mouth.

"Quit squirming!" The larger Zoroark shouted as she squeezed his throat a bit.

Ethan tired with all of his might to break free from the Zoroark's hold, only to have her continue to tighten her grip on him, making it impossible for him to break free.

"He's a jumpy one..." The male Zoroark spoke up as he stared at the scene.

"Well with her around are you really surprised?" The smaller Zoroark stated as she pointed to the larger one.

"Quiet you two!" The larger Zoroark snapped as she lifted up Ethan, still keeping a tight grip on his neck. "And help me get this one back to the den!"

The smaller Zoroark sighed. "Can't you do that yourself?" She replied.

The larger one glared at her. "Yes, but you two have to make sure we aren't followed nor seen!" She then looked back to the town. "Some stray humans could still be wondering about..."

"Fine..." The male Zoroark spoke up once again. "Just make sure he shuts up and I'll go make sure no one follows us."

The smaller Zoroark frowned. "I guess I'll just make sure there aren't any humans in our way..." She stated as she turned towards the woods.

"Good..." The larger one growled as she held Ethan close to her in a vice grip. "We'd better move quick..."

The male Zoroark then turned to the town and glowed a light pink for a second, before transforming back into his officer illusion from before. The smaller Zoroark was the next to move, quickly hurrying into the woods, with the larger one somewhat close behind.

Ethan continued to struggle with all of his might while the larger Zoroark carried him through the woods. But she was far too strong, keeping Ethan in her grasp no matter what he did. So, his struggling started to die down a bit, and his eyes began to well up with tears.

Was the Zoroark really going to take him away again? Was she going rape, torture, and cut him up like she had done before? This couldn't be happening... it just couldn't be... Ethan had been home for weeks, and everything had just been getting better. All of this couldn't be happening again... could it?

Well, unfortunately for him... it was. The Zoroark was in fact hoisting him away from his home, with the intentions of doing an even more horrid act than she had done before.

The Zoroarks had quickly gotten through the woods, managing to get a good distance away from the town without anyone spotting them. The larger one then dragged Ethan into the dreaded cave, the boy still attempting to break her grip on him. But, of course, the Zoroark had managed to keep a strong hold on him the entire way there.

The smaller Zoroark sighed as they entered the cave. "Is that all you need?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

The lager one snorted. "Yes, you may be on your way while I deal with this insolent little pup!" She growled.

The smaller one rolled her eyes. "You're welcome..." She muttered as she walked out of the cave.

Ethan was now left alone with this horrid Pokemon once again, back in the cave that tainted his dreams for weeks. He was still struggling to believe that this was actually happen, though the reality of the situation was starting to sink in.

The larger Zoroark snarled as she slammed Ethan onto the ground in front of her, making Ethan cry out in pain as his back collided with the hard cave floor below. The Zoroark then took a couple steps forward, looming over Ethan in a terrifying manner.

"You thought you could escape me so easily little runt!?" She spat.

Ethan began to crawl away in fear, his eyes wide and his body beginning to tremble a bit.

The Zoroark took a couple more steps forward. "Oh I am going to make you regret ever running from me pup!" She snarled.

Ethan continued to crawl backwards in a desperate attempt to get away from the monster in front of him, but his back soon hit a wall, making him freeze in terror.

The Zoroark then stood before him, a horrifying look of fury upon her face as she stared down at him.

Ethan huddled up a bit against the wall behind him, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he began to realize that he was once again at this monster's mercy. And the look in her eye told him that he was going to be tormented beyond anything she had done before.

The Zoroark narrowed her eyes, barring her teeth down at the boy as she gave a low, threating growl from her throat.

"I am going to make you _hurt._ "

 **Back in the village...**

Patricia clawed at the door, hoping to be let outside of her home. She had seen Ethan go out, and she wanted to follow him to make sure he was all right. But when she had tried to follow him out, his aunt had blocked her, telling her to stay inside.

Patty didn't know why, she never knew why Ethan had become so afraid of her all of a sudden. She had done everything to try and show Ethan that she would never harm him, but whenever she had gotten close he would retreat behind closed doors. The Mightyena had felt hurt by this, wondering what it was that she had done to cause Ethan to be so afraid of her.

Patricia continued to scratch at the door, hoping that she would eventually be let out, and able to follow Ethan. Perhaps today would be the day that she would finally be able to prove to him that she would never harm him.

Luckily, Patty heard a couple footsteps behind her, and turned to see Ethan's uncle walking over to the door.

"Wanna go out girl?" He asked as he walked up to her.

Patty simply turned to the door in response, standing up and wagging her tail a bit as Ethan's uncle approached.

Her owner smiled as he opened the door for her. "There yah go girl, have fun." He spoke as he looked down at her with a warm gaze.

Patty quickly padded outside excited to be outdoors once again. She then sniffed the air, hoping to be able to find Ethan's scent. Her ears perked up a bit as she detected his familiar scent, and quickly followed it, hoping to find her owner.

The Mightyena followed the scent for a little while, somewhat surprised that it was leading towards the edge of town. But, on her way there she managed to catch another scent to. It was an odd one, seeming to be human, but there was a trace of a Pokemonesk smell to it.

She continued to follow both the scents, wondering who had accompanied her owner on his trek through the town. The dark type then came across a small clearing on the edge of town, following Ethan's sent to it. But, as she approached it, she picked up two other scents. Patricia froze suddenly, smelling a somewhat familiar scent in the middle of the clearing. She quickly padded over to it and stuck her nose to the ground, sniffing intently. She then shot her head back a bit, scrunching her nose at the strong smell of a Zoroark. Patty's eyes widened at the smell, remembering it to be the one on Ethan the night he had returned from his disappearance.

A low growl came from the Mightyena's throat as she bared her teeth. She continued to follow the scent, until she managed to pick up the scent of Ethan as well. She smelt fear and panic from her owner's trace, making her freeze up a bit once again. She then growled much louder as her ears flattened against her head, teeth bared in a threatening manner.

Ethan was in trouble. This Zoroark had stolen him from his home! And Patricia had to get to him! She had to save him from whatever this beast had planned for him!

So, without a second thought. The Mightyena bolted into the tree's following the scent of her Master and the Zoroark that nabbed him.

Patty had to find him! And fast!

 **Back in the cave...**

Ethan continued to tremble in fear as the Zoroark loomed over him, terrified of what she was about to do.

The Zoroark stared daggers into Ethan as she began to descend towards him, still infuriated that he had managed to escape her for so long. She could tear him to pieces right then and there, but she had restraint, and she knew exactly how to punish the pup.

Ethan's eyes widened as the Zoroark leaned down towards him. He was about to scramble away, but the Zoroark quickly pinned him down with a claw, baring her teeth at him.

"Don't. Move." She hissed, keeping him firmly in place with her paw. The dark type then grabbed his chin with her other claw and forced him to look up at her. "I think it's time for your punishment pup!" She then narrowed her eyes. "And I'll be taking back what's mine!"

Ethan's fear continued to grow as the Zoroark held him captive. But, something else was stirring in his head. At first he couldn't believe it, but sure enough, it was anger that was rising within him. He was angry at the Zoroark, and he damn well should be. The Zoroark had taken everything from him once before, and now here she was doing it again! She claimed him as a toy! A mere thing!

No, no! This wasn't going to happen! Not again!

Ethan's face turned to one of rage as he quickly lashed out at the Zoroark, slamming his fist into her face. The Zoroark became staggered, surprised by this attack. Ethan took his chance and leapt on her, repeatedly punching her in the face as hard as he could.

He managed to do this for a bit, until the Zoroark caught his fist, squeezing it tightly. Ethan grunted in pain, still fueled by rage, he tried to break the Zoroark's grip.

But, the Zoroark's rage was MUCH stronger.

She quickly picked up Ethan and slammed him against the cave floor hard, making him cry out in pain. She then grabbed him by his throat, gripping it tightly as she gave him a look of pure rage.

"YOU LITTLE RUNT!" The dark type roared. "It seems you've forgotten your PLACE!"

She then grabbed a large rock off of the ground with one claw, before striking it across Ethan's head.

Ethan cried out in agony as tears fell from his eyes, reaching up and putting his hands on the place he was struck. He felt blood come from the wound as he became a bit fuzzy, his vision blurring.

The Zoroark then tossed the rock aside and grabbed Ethan's throat once again.

"You're pain is just beginning RUNT!" She snarled.

She then tore off his pants with her other claw, not caring to be genlte in the process. Ethan cried in pain as the Zoroark's claw dug into his skin as she tore his pants off, leaving plenty of cuts and scrapes on his legs. The Zoroark then grabbed one of his legs and lifted it up in the air a bit, glaring down at the boy as she did so.

"Since you thought you could so easily run from me pup!" She growled. "I think I'll have to make sure you NEVER RUN AGAIN!"

The Zoroark then plunged her claws into the side of his thigh, making Ethan scream out in agony once again. She continued to dig her claws deeper into his thigh, savoring the immense pain she was inflicting upon him. Ethan continued to cry in agony, begging for the Zoroark to stop as his leg was being torn open.

The Zoroark continued for a bit longer, before slamming his leg back down on the cave floor, making Ethan yelp in pain as he quickly held his leg. Tears poured from Ethan's eyes as he saw the substantial wound on his thigh. Blood poured from the wound, and Ethan saw that his muscle had been torn open too, making him whimper in shock.

The Zoroark watched the blood flow down Ethan's thigh, keeping a firm grip on his leg as it did so, before a sinister thought came into her mind. She trailed her claws up Ethan's thigh, getting a small amount of blood on her claws. She then brought her claws back, and lapped up the blood on them, licking her lips as she did so.

"Mmm, you taste delicious..." The Zoroark spoke in a sinister tone, grinning down at the boy.

Ethan's blood turned cold as she uttered those words, her devious grin convincing him that she was about to tear him to pieces and eat his flesh. He then began to struggle furiously, trying to break the Zoroark's grasp. But his wound was draining him, and the dark type kept him still.

The Zoroark watched the blood continue to flow down Ethan's thigh, eyeing his rod a bit as blood trickled onto it. Her grin widened a bit as she grabbed his rod with her claws, being somewhat gentle so as not to damage it.

Ethan yelped in surprise, quickly grabbing the Zoroarks arm, praying she wouldn't harm his goods. The Zoroark growled and swatted his hand aside, glaring up at the boy.

"Do not try and stop me pup!" She snarled. "Otherwise I may have to further your suffering!"

The Zoroark pressed a claw up against Ethan's balls as she spoke, indicating just what she meant in her threat.

Ethan cringed in pain and brought his hands back, not wanting the Zoroark to leave a mark in one of the worst places possible.

The dark type saw the boy's surrender and snorted a bit, looking back down at his member once again. She then gathered a bit more blood from his wound, making Ethan groan in pain, before she coated his rod with it, licking her lips as she did so.

Ethan simply shut his eyes during this, desperately praying that she wouldn't slice his prized possession open, while still wallowing in the pain of his substantial wound.

The Zoroark grinned as Ethan's member began to rise at the small amount of stimulation she was giving it, her hunger and lust beginning to grow.

She made sure his rod was completely drenched in his own blood, before she leaned forward and took in his fully length with her mouth.

Ethan gasped at this, his entire face becoming red as the Zoroark suckled on his member. He squirmed a bit in pain and discomfort, but the Zoroark still held him in place with her claws as she continued to suck his rod.

The Zoroark moaned slightly as she slurped the blood off of Ethan's member, swirling her tongue around his length a bit in order to get the full taste.

Ethan moaned slightly due to this, immense waves of pleasure hitting him as the Zoroark continued. His hips bucked forward slightly, his body instinctively wanting more stimulation.

The Zoroark did not disappoint on that part, her saliva coating his rod as she sucked all of the blood off of it, enjoying both the taste of musk and blood from the act.

Ethan moaned out once again, quickly beginning to reach his limit due to the Zoroark's hunger. His hips starting to buck wildly as he felt pressure build up in his member.

The Zoroark had managed to suck all of the blood off of his member, but she wanted a little taste of something else before she was done. So, she morphed one of her claws into a hand, and used to it gently fondle Ethan's sack as she began to motion her mouth up and down Ethan's rod.

This quickly brought Ethan to his limit, the young boy moaning loudly as his hips bucked forward once more, his member bursting within the Zoroark's awaiting maw.

The Zoroark smirked a bit as he did this, savoring the taste of his cum as she slurped up it along with the remnants of his blood, giving her an ever so delicious meal. She then brought her head back and wiped her mouth with her free hand.

"A good appetizer..." The Zoroark spoke as she looked up at Ethan, who was panting as he continued to squirm in pain. Her gaze shifted into a glare. "But I think I want a little more..."

Her body then glowed a bright pink as her illusions took over, before revealing her voluptuous anthropomorphic form once again.

The Zoroark climbed a top Ethan, making him cry out in pain a bit as she was none to careful with his wound. She then sat atop his waist, giving him a cold stare as she lowered her head towards his.

"You thought you could escape me... when I was not done with you?" She snarled as she grabbed his arms and pinned them above his head. "You thought you could just run from your Master!" She gritted her teeth. "I saved your miserable life! And you are _my_ property!" Another low growl came from her throat. "Your body is _mine,_ and now I must teach you what that means!"

Ethan trembled in fear, agony still overwhelming his body as he tried with what little strength he had left to break the Zoroark's grip.

But, the Zoroark held him in place, beginning to grind her hips on his member a bit. Ethan's quickly became aroused once again due to this, though it ached a bit due to the previous climax. The Zoroark grunted a bit as she continued to hump the boy beneath her, feeling his member up against her wet lower lips. Once Ethan's rod become fully aroused, the Zoroark lifted her hips up, clenching the boy's wrists tightly as she gave him a cold stare.

Ethan shied his head away, preparing for what was to come. He simply prayed that he would survive the act, due to the Zoroark's "rough" actions before hand.

The Zoroark snorted, before plummeting her hips down, taking in Ethan's length.

Ethan gasped at this, his entire face becoming red as the Zoroark began to ride him roughly. The dark type thrusting into the boy hard, grunting each time she did so.

The Zoroark then brought her head down and bit down on Ethan's shoulder hard, her teeth tearing through his flesh easily.

Ethan screamed in pain at this, beginning to struggle even more in the Zoroarks grip. But he had lost too much blood from his still open wound, hardly able to challenge the dark types strength.

The Zoroark gave out a muffled moan as she continued to ride Ethan's length roughly, biting down even harder on his shoulder.

Ethan's cries echoed throughout the cave as tears streamed down his cheeks, praying that something, _anything_ would stop this unbearable pain.

The Zoroark then brought Ethan's wrists up, and placed his hands on her breasts, tightening her grip as she did so.

Ethan's hand's clenched up due to this, making it so that he was squeezing her firm breasts tightly.

The Zoroark moaned once more as she continued to bite down on Ethan's shoulder, fucking him as hard as she could and quickly approaching her limit.

Ethan's mind become clouded with both pain and pleasure, both of the emotions ramming into one another as the Zoroark continued to ride him. Despite this though, he too was starting to reach his limit, the Zoroark's rough thrusting bringing him to the edge.

The Zoroark continued to fuck him for a bit longer, moaning as Ethan's hands continued to squeeze her breasts, until she hit her climax. She gave out one long moan, biting down on Ethan's shoulder as hard as she could while cumming all over his member.

She savored this moment, the warm taste of fresh blood from Ethan's arm and the ecstasy of her orgasm making this an oh so sweet experience.

Ethan too reach climax, though his experience was much more horrid, being his by waves of pleasure and pain at the same time, unable to choose between the two.

The two then finished their orgasms, the Zoroark's body plopping down onto Ethan's as she panted heavily with her eyes half open.

Ethan simply continued to cry after this, his entire body trembling as it felt cold and weak. He could barely move, all he could do was weep as immense pain overcame his body.

The Zoroark growled a bit at his cries, somewhat annoyed by them.

"Oh shut it pup..." She groaned as she slowly lifted herself off of him. "This was a firm lesson in what happens when you run from me..." She then looked down at his shoulder, grinning as she saw the mark she had left. "You must remember who owns you." She grabbed his shoulder to get a better look at it, "This mark will be a painful reminder for you... not that you'll need it." She then grabbed his leg and lifted it up, morphing her other hand back into a claw. "Since I'm going to make sure you'll never run again..."

Ethan's eyes widened as he realized what she was about to do, quickly beginning to struggle furiously. He knew that he would practically be dead if the Zoroark had wounded his other leg, and that there would be no hope of escape. But his wound's had taken their toll, his loss of blood making it so he had little strength left to fight.

So, all he could do was shut his eyes tightly, and prepare for the agonizing pain about to be inflicted upon his leg.

But, it never came. Instead, Ethan heard the sound of a vicious Pokemon biting down on something, and a fierce howl of pain coming from the Zoroark.

Ethan quickly opened his eyes to see that Patricia had bitten down on the back of the Zoroark's neck while fiercely clawing at her back, the Zoroark standing up as she tried to rip the Mightyena off her back.

Ethan crawled away from the fight in a hurry, his eyes wide with both fear and awe. Shocked that Patricia had actually managed to find him all the way out here. Hope began to rise in him as he saw the Mightyena fight off the Zoroark, perhaps he could make it out of this.

Suddenly, the Zoroark gave out a bloodcurdling snarl as it grabbed a hold of Patricia and ripped her off of her back, slamming her to the ground a little ways in front of Ethan.

The Mightyena gave out a sharp yelp as she hit the ground, before it scrambled up off of it, quickly getting in front of Ethan. She then bared her teeth as she snarled back at the Zoroark, standing defensively in front of her master.

The Zoroark gave Patricia a furious glare as she too bared her teeth.

"MISRABLE LITTLE WHELP!" The Zoroark roared as it morphed back into its original form.

Patricia snarled at the Zoroark, before rushing towards it with its claw's outstretched, prepared to strike. The Zoroark managed to dodge the attack, before giving the Mightyena a swift kick to the gut, managing to wound the Pokemon a bit with her bottom claws. The Mightyena howled in pain as she fell back a bit, the wind being knocked out of her. The Zoroak then lunged at the Mightyena, aiming to dig her claws into Mightyena's neck.

But Patty quickly leapt back and out of the way of the strike, before leaping forward and biting down hard on the Zoroark's shoulder. It was the now the Zoroarks turn to howl in pain as she reared back, the Mightyena now latched onto her shoulder.

It was at this moment where Ethan snapped out of his daze. He knew how vicious the Zoroark was, and how it would do just about anything to rip Patricia to shreds right now. He soon realized that he had to find a way to help, he had to stop being so useless on the floor. So he quickly began to look around, for something, _anything,_ that could help him in this fight.

He managed to spot a somewhat large rock a little way away from him and quickly crawled over to it. But, he heard the sharp cry of pain from Patty and snapped his gaze back to the fight.

Patricia had been slammed to the ground once again, trying to scramble back to her feet. But the Zoroark brought her claws down, and managed to get a decent cut on the Mightyena's hind leg. The Pokemon yelped in pain as she backed away a bit, baring her teeth menacingly at the Zoroark. Ethan's heart skipped a beat when he saw that she wasn't putting pressure on her hind leg, and he knew he had to help soon, otherwise the Zoroark would surely triumph.

Ethan quickly crawled over and grabbed the rock, somehow managing to lift it and himself from the ground out of pure adrenaline, using the cave wall as an aid. His eyes widened as he saw that Patricia had once again lunged at the Zoroark with her fangs bared, aiming to tear a chunk out of her.

But the Zoroark had expected this, and quickly dodged to the left, letting Patricia land right next to her. The Zoroark then took her chance as she slashed her claws at the Mightyena, managing to tear into its side. The Mightyena howled in pain, before being kicked to the ground by the Zoroark.

Ethan knew in that moment that it was do or die, and he had to make his move now. He couldn't walk over to the Zoroark with his weapon, he was too weak for that.

The Zoroark had a furious look on her face as she looked down at the Mightyena as it wheezed in pain, blood flowing down her pelt from the gash in its side.

"YOU FILTHY LITTLE WHELP!" The Zoroark roared as she raised her claws, preparing to tear Patty to pieces.

Ethan felt a jolt hit him as pure fury, adrenaline, and desperation overcame him. He raised up the rock in both hands, and with a roar he hurled it at the Zoroark.

The rock hit dead on, slamming into the back of the Zoroark's skull. The Zoroark then fell to the ground with a "THUD", its body becoming limp and unmoving.

Ethan breathed in, his chest felt like it was on fire as he fell forward onto the cold hard ground. He nearly passed out, but the sounds of his dying Pokemon kept him from unconsciousness. He looked up, his eyes blurry as he saw a black and red shape moving a little way away from him. With the little strength he had left, he crawled over to his Mightyena, managing to drag himself to be sitting next to her.

"P-Patty..." He rasped as he picked up the Patricia's head and placed it on his lap, the Mightyena whining in pain and agony.

Patricia looked up at him with pleading eyes, begging for her pain to end as her whimpers echoed throughout the cave.

Ethan's eyes started to tear up. "O-Oh Patty..." He choked out. "Y-you saved me... All th-this time I pushed y-you away... and y-you saved me..."

Patricia pressed herself up against her master, trying to comfort him while she prayed he could somehow end her pain.

Ethan shut his eyes as fresh tears streamed down his cheeks, hugging the Mightyena's head tightly. "I-I'm s-so sorry P-Patty..." He weeped. "I-I'm s-so s-sorry..."

They laid there for a little while, Ethan feeling his strength fade as his body became cold, the blood loss finally taking its toll. He knew this was the end, but he was just happy he could spend his last moments with one of his oldest friends as he held her tight in his arms.

But, just as he had given up hope, he heard footsteps come from the cave entrance. His head snapped up, and saw a terrible sight. A Zoroark was standing over him with a blank stare on its face.

Had the Zoroark awoken? Was it going to finish the job?

But, this Zoroark seemed... shorter than the other one.

Ethan turned his head and saw that the larger Zoroark was still laying limp on the ground. He then turned his head back to the other Zoroark and realized it was the smaller one he had met before.

Ethan's head became dizzy as he stared up at the smaller Zoroark, giving her pleading eyes as he held his dying Pokemon in his arms.

"Please..." He said softly as he began to lose consciousness. "Help... us..." His head started to fall as he could barely keep his eyes open. "Help... us... please..."

His eyes then shut as his body slumped over, and everything became black...

…

…

Five months... five months is a good amount of time isn't it?

A good amount of time to get over all the trauma and all the pain...

Yep, it had been five long months all right, but somehow, Ethan got through them. He now stood outside, near the edge of a forest, looking up at the clear sky above him. He managed to get a smile on his face as he sighed a bit, feeling a little under the weather.

Granted it could have been due to the fact that he was still getting used to the new town. He had moved up north, away from his aunt and uncle's house for obvious reasons, wanting to get as far away from that place as possible.

So, he went up to the part of the region that he felt was far enough away, and now his mind was more clear. Granted it took a long while for the nightmares and trauma to end, but he managed to get a good therapist up here.

But, he felt like things were finally getting better. He managed to land a pretty good job and a decent place to stay.

Ethan's smile grew as he continued looking up at the sky, realizing that he might finally be free of his pain. He flinched a bit as he felt something brush up against his leg, before looking down to see Patricia standing next to him.

Ethan smiled and kneeled down to pet the Mightyena. "Hey Patty..." He said in a soft tone.

Patricia was one of the few Pokemon Ethan could be near at this point, which was why his aunt and uncle had her go with him. The Mightyena refused to leave Ethan's side when they both recovered, becoming defensive when any other Pokemon approached him.

Ethan felt safe with Patricia due to this, finding her to be one of the main things that helped him get through his trauma.

"We did it girl..." Ethan spoke as he continued to pat her. "We survived the impossible..."

The Mightyena's tail wagged as she pushed her head into Ethan's hand, panting happily.

Ethan chuckled a bit at this, and stared at her for a bit, realizing just how lucky he was that night.

He then wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a hug. "Thanks Patty..." He said softly as he rubbed her back a bit.

The Mightyena nuzzled him lovingly, her tail wagging as she sat down.

Ethan kept the hug for a little bit, until he slowly broke it and stood up, smiling down at the Mightyena.

"Let's get back to town girl." He stated. "Don't wanna be out here too late."

Ethan then began to walk back toward his town with Patty close behind. The two companions enjoying eachother's company as they looked forward to the days ahead...

…

 **Elsewhere...**

A somewhat small Zoroark walked through her tribe, scowling a bit as she trudge forward. She had to go meet up with the leader of the tribe, and she was none to happy about it.

But, she eventually made it to the leader, looking to see that the larger Zoroark was directing some of the tribe's tasks.

"Make sure no one follows you..." She advised, before she dismissed the group with a wave of her hand.

The smaller Zoroark then walked up to her, crossing her arms as she frowned. "You wanted to see me?" She spoke up.

The larger Zoroark turned to her with an annoyed look. "Yes..." She said as she too crossed her arms. "Did you find traces of him?"

The smaller Zoroark rolled her eyes. "Its been five months..." She growled. "The human is long gone, you're not gonna find him."

The larger Zoroark snarled. "Not one human has ever escaped from me until I was finished with them!" She roared as she slammed her foot on the ground. "That little pup needs to be taught a lesson!"

"Well the "pup" got away." The smaller one groaned. "There's nothing you can do about it, unless you wanna go raid a human town." She then crossed her arms. "But you know that won't end well."

The larger Zoroark gritted her teeth. "Fine." She hissed, before taking a step towards the smaller one, towering over her. "But I swear if you're holding something from me, I'll make you pay..."

She then stormed off in a huff, a low growl in her throat as she walked away.

The smaller Zoroark sighed, and was about to go back to her duties, before something caught her eye.

She looked back to the larger Zoroark, and saw that something seemed a bit different.

She then looked down at the larger Zoroark's stomach area, before realizing it looked a little...

Round...

 **A. N.: And there we are folks! The last of the first horrible fic I wrote because I'ma horny bastard! It took me long enough huh!? Been over a fricken year for god's sake!** **But hey! It be done! Sorry to keep you waiting...**

 **Anywho, with that done, where do I go now?** **Well, maybe a sequel... maybe a new fic... maybe work on me other fic... or some oneshots!**

 **I got like two one shots in progress that I may put out! Then I gotta work on me other fic... Then maybe I make somethin new, I DON'T KNOW!.**

 **But hey, you got any femdom related things you want written? Maybe I can help yah! Granted it will probably take MONTHS to get out, but I'LL GET SOMETHING OUT DAMMIT.** **I'm just tryin to push a femdom movement because dammit WE NEED MORE OF IT!**

 **SO! If you thinkin bout writin one, go for it mate!**

 **Anywho, I think I've gone on too much about this shit! So thanks for going through this fic random person! I don't know how you made it all the way through but yah did! You did good buddy!**

 **But seriosuly, thanks, I really do enjoy all the reviews n stuff I get from you guys! So thanks!**

 **See you all sometime or somewhere else!**


End file.
